Strays
by Shiro.K
Summary: 16 divisions. 16 Commandants.Edward Newgate a toujours voulu avoir une famille, alors... Comment Barbe Blanche a-t-il rencontré 15 de ses fils les plus célèbres et les plus puissants ? Fic centrée sur les Pirates de Barbe Blanche. [TRADUCTION] Chapitre 6/7 : "Situation chevelue"
1. Edward Newgate

_Chalut à toutes/tous !_

_Alors oui, bon, je sais à peu près ce que ceux qui suivent "Marineford" vont dire : "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à publier une autre fic alors qu'on attends la suite de ces ***** de bonus ?!" _

_..._

_Euh... Et ben en fait... Panne d'inspiration... Nan, mais je sais que ça fait la x-ième fois, mais... mais-euh !Je veux vous offrir de la qualité, d'abord !  
_

_DONC ! Cette fic est la traduction de "Strays" - non, sans blague, personne n'avait deviné...- de la très talentueuse Ladeste, auteure (je continue à militer pour une version féminine de ce mot, Académie Française, si tu passes par ici) australienne de son état ! Le lien de la version originale est sur mon profil, pour les bilingues.  
_

_Bwef, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dissous.

C'est ce mot qu'avait lancé le capitaine à l'équipage, ce matin.

Son capitaine avait décidé qu'à 65 ans, il avait « gagné » sa retraite de pirate et avait décidé de ne plus parcourir les mers.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Edward Newgate savait, c'était qu'il ne prendrait jamais sa retraite. Même si ses cheveux devenaient gris ou tombaient, il voulait mourir en combattant aux côtés de son équipage.

Un équipage qui n'existait pas pour le moment.

Le navire sur lequel ils avaient navigué allait être vendu, et l'argent financerait les dernières années du capitaine.

Alors que plusieurs membres de l'équipage avaient été déçus, lui avait plus été choqué par la brutalité de la décision. Le second du navire avait dit qu'il remplacerait le capitaine, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient continuer avec lui, mais sans bateau, la plupart étaient plus intéressés à poursuivre leur propre chemin.

L'annonce de la dissolution de l'équipage avait énervé certains de ses membres, et des rumeurs de mutinerie couraient. Certains avaient eux aussi décidés d'abandonner la piraterie, mais comme Newgate, beaucoup avaient choisi de passer à autre chose, de trouver un autre équipage ou de tracer leur propre chemin.

C'est pour cela qu'actuellement, un homme dans la trentaine se promenait dans les ruelles d'une ville quelconque, en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle il pensait constamment : d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille.

Être orphelin, regarder d'autres enfants soignés et aimés lui avait fait envie, et avait fini par imposer à son esprit le fait que le plus grand trésor qu'il puisse exister était d'avoir une famille avant tout autre chose. Une famille où l'on se protégeait les uns les autres, où l'on partagerait tout, peu importe si ce n'était pas grand chose. Une famille où l'on serait accepté et encouragé. Avoir quelqu'un pour vous relever quand vous tombez, pour vous guider sur le chemin de la vie.

L'or, les bijoux, l'argent...

Rien de tout cela n'avait de valeur, comparé à une famille. S'il en avait une, il donnerait tout pour la protéger, fusse-t-elle composée d'une seule personne, du moment qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Il avait mentionné son rêve, une fois peu après être devenu pirate.

L'équipage avait éclaté de rire, lui donnant des accolades amicales en lui disant que les marins qui pensaient comme ça n'étaient rien d'autre que des morts en sursis.

"Il n'y a pas de chose aussi triviale qu'une famille chez les enfants de l'océan. Il y a un équipage, oui, mais c'est chacun pour soi, quand il s'agit de combattre pour sa vie.''

À ce moment, il avait compris que ce navire ne serait qu'une étape. Il resterait le temps d'apprendre les ficelles du métier, et de pouvoir comprendre l'océan assez bien pour protéger son propre équipage.

Ensuite, il partirait pour se construire sa propre famille.

Il n'avait plus mentionné son rêve devant les autres, mais il n'avait jamais disparu, jamais faibli, il attendait seulement le bon moment, sous la surface.

Maintenant, avec la fin de son ancien équipage, Newgate savait que son temps était enfin venu. Les questions qu'il se posait ne concernaient donc pas _ce qu'il allait faire_, il n'avait pas le moindre doute là dessus, mais plutôt _la façon_ dont il allait s'y prendre pour y arriver.

Sa décision avait été assombrie un peu plus tôt dans la journée par l'un des membres les plus âgés de l'équipage qui avait erré dans la ville avec lui pendant un moment. C'était un homme perspicace, répondant au nom modeste de Jean Bart junior. Il était peut-être le seul homme à bord qui n'avait pas ri ou oublié les paroles de Newgate sur la recherche d'une famille, il y a toutes ces années.

"Tu es encore jeune, gamin, pourquoi ne pas te trouver une belle jeune fille et fonder une famille ?"

La réponse de Newgate avait été pour le moins enthousiaste : « Hum ».

"Pense-y au moins, gamin."

Newgate avait été un peu surpris par la sincérité dans la voix de Bart. En prêtant attention au visage de l'homme, il y avait trouvé des remords.

Remords d'avoir manqué une occasion, dans le temps.

" Je vais y réfléchir. "

Les coins des lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, comme il hochait la tête.

" Bien. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans la recherche de ta famille. "

Newgate n'avait pas répondu alors qu'il regardait Bart partir dans une autre direction et la tête dans la nuages. La rencontre avait troublé les eaux relativement calmes de son esprit, mais pas de la façon à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre.

C'était des remords sur les occasions perdues qui avaient suscité son malaise interne.

_Une vie sans regrets, sans remords, était une vie bien vécue. _

Cela avait toujours été son mantra.

La mer serait toujours sa maîtresse, et aucune autre femme pourrait prendre sa place. Se poser et travailler à 'fonder' une famille n'était pas ce après quoi il courrait.

Tourner le dos à la mer...

Un frisson parcourut dans le dos alors que ses pensées se gelaient. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans elle, la mer était dans son sang. Non, il avait besoin de personnes comme lui, fidèles à l'océan. Cependant, il lui semblait que personne ne croyait qu'il pouvait être pirate et avoir une famille. Peut-être percevaient-ils cela comme " vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre ".

Qu'importe, il le ferait quand même. Il aurait sa famille, il la protégerait, et il vivrait sa vie sur les mers, c'était juste une question de temps.

Newgate caressa sa moustache, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela serait difficile, il n'en doutait pas, mais il prouverait qu'ils avaient tort.

Tout le monde mérite une vie sans regrets, et il ferait en sorte que sa famille ait tout cela. Pas de regrets ou bien mourir en essayant.

Libérant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, Newgate regarda au loin avec une détermination farouche.

Les questions comme « quand » et « comment » n'avaient pas d'importance.

Sa famille l'attendait, c'était à lui de la trouver.

* * *

_Valà valà ! Reviews ? Dites ? Je les transmettrai à Ladeste, mais vu que je suis une bille en traduction Français - Anglais, n'utilisez pas de mots trop compliqués ! XD Le chapitre deux est déjà traduit, et il arrivera... vendredi, ou samedi, si j'ai oublié d'ici là... ^^' Il est intitulé... "Le premier fils". Je vous laisse à vos suppositions -moi, je sais déjà ce qui s'y passe-euh ! Et il est juste... Waoh. Ladeste est vraiment une auteure géniale ! D'ailleurs, voici un pitit extrait, histoire de vous encourager à mettre cette fic en follow !_

* * *

-Bon, alors nous allons commencer par une question facile. Tu as un nom, ou je vais devoir continuer à t'appeler "le gosse" ?

...

-Très bien. Marco. Pouvez-vous me poser yoi?"

...

-Vous êtes fou, vieil homme.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, morveux.

-Si je suis un morveux, alors vous êtes vieux, _vieil homme_.

...

-Par ailleurs, tu es peut-être un gamin, mais tu serais _mon_ gamin.

...

Soudain, frappant sa paume de son poing, il eut une illumination.

-Les Pirates de Barbe Blanche !

-Je n'ai pas de barbe.

-...

* * *

_Alors ? Z'êtes impatients, hein ?_

_Cela dit, si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, toutes les cargaisons des nouveaux tomes de One Piece en direction de votre ville disparaîtront tragiquement ! Si !_


	2. Le premier fils

_**Voici le chapitre 2.  
**_

_**Avant que vous ne le lisiez, j'aurais un message à faire passer. Je vais vous faire chier, mais faut que ça sorte. Je suis d'une humeur pour ainsi dire massacrante. J'aurais pu démoraliser et déprimer dans mon coin, mais je préfère me montrer agressive, ça me permet de me défouler.  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui me connaissent ne serait ce qu'un peu, ou qui ont lu "Marineford", je ne vous apprendrais rien en disant que je suis quelqu'un de relativement cool et - j'espère en tout cas - sympa, voire même un peu "je-m'en-foutiste" sur les bords. Ma devise est - ou du moins pourrait être - "T'emmerde pas, s'énerver, c'est chiant et fatiguant".**_

_**MAIS ! **_

_**Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais écrire une fic, surtout d'aussi bonne qualité que celle de Ladeste, c'est énormément de boulot. La traduire, pas autant, certes, mais quand même. **_

_**J'ai passé au moins trois heures -et je n'exagère pas le moins du monde- sur chaque chapitre à essayer de trouver des tournures de phrase correctes, qui ne suppriment pas l'âme du texte, j'ai fait chier -oui, quand je m'énerve, je deviens vulgaire- Rasmeii pour qu'elle me relise et me donne de -précieux- conseils -d'ailleurs, je te remercie de ton aide très chère, je te le revaudrais sur tes fics-, et je me suis, pour ainsi dire, cassé le cul à essayer de préserver la qualité de la version originale au travers de la traduction.**_

_**Alors bon, je conçois que vous puissiez être pressé(e)s, fatigué(e)s, ou que sais je encore, mais sérieusement ? Deux avis pour le chapitre 1, sans compter Rasmeii ? Ladeste en a reçu une quinzaine ! **_

_**Deux solutions, donc : Soit cette traduction ne rend pas honneur à la version anglaise, auquel cas je m'en excuse platement, et vous demanderais de me dire ce qui cloche, ou bien les lecteurs français sont beaucoup plus [feignants/impolis/...] que ce que je pensais...**_

_**Sur les 70 à peu près qui sont passés lire (j'ai les stats, vous savez ? Vous n'êtes pas "invisibles", quoi que vous en pensiez), il n'y en a pas un qui a eu l'amabilité de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un "Fic sympa, j'aime bien", à part trois filles géniales que je remercierais plus bas ! **_

_**De plus, 3 mises en follow, plus une mise en fav' sans le moindre commentaire ! Merci, c'est gentil, évidemment ! Mais sérieusement, deux-trois mots du genre "j'ai bien aimé", ça vous aurait tué ?**_

_**Donc, je remercie La vague folle -sérieusement, je t'adore, tu es géniale !-, Zialema, qui m'a donné son avis par message -tu es une super auteure, un jour, j'espère bien réussir à pondre des fics aussi géniales que les tiennes !-, et Rasmeii, qui me supporte à longueur de journées -rien que pour cela, tu as tout mon respect !-, tout comme haruno -j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**_

_**Du coup, excusez moi pour ce coup de gueule, vraiment, mais je vais finir par faire comme d'autres auteurs, et vous prier de ne plus mettre mes fics en fav'/follow sans reviewer. **_

_**Sérieusement, j'aurais pas pensé en arriver là, mais enfin merde, quoi ! Vous savez à quel point ça peut être démoralisant de se faire chier à écrire/traduire une histoire, y passer du temps, y mettre de l'énergie et de l'enthousiasme, et se rendre compte que vous jouez les lecteurs fantômes, que vous venez et repartez comme des voleurs ? **_

_**Et bah ça donne envie de tout envoyer valser, et de garder ses idées et son travail pour soi, pour ses proches et ses amis seulement.**_

_**Franchement, ça m'ennuie d'en arriver là, mais merde ! Même moi, qui suis pourtant feignante et timide -si si, ça m'arrive- au possible, je m'efforce, quand une histoire me plaît, de laisser un petit commentaire ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, une critique -constructive, cela va de soi- aide à s'améliorer, et ça fait quand même plaisir, ça montre que vous êtes intéressés !**_

_**Cela dit, je continuerai -et terminerai- cette traduction, je m'y suis engagée, et ne voudrais pas décevoir ceux qui la suivent, mais bordel, soyez un peu sympa, et laissez une review, aussi petite soit-elle !**_

_**Voilà, j'ai fini de vous emmerder (je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il y en a pas mal qui ont sûrement carrément sauté ce paragraphe), je vous laisse lire.**_

_Une Shiro en pétard, dont les tendances misanthropiques ne font que s'accentuer._

* * *

Newgate avait attendu le lendemain matin pour acheter son premier bateau. Il était d'une taille décente, il pourrait probablement le manœuvrer par lui-même jusqu'à la prochaine île. De plus, il était assez grand pour que sa propre taille ne lui pose pas de problèmes, et pour lui permette de loger aussi huit ou neuf autres personnes. À condition, bien sûr, que leurs tailles soient plus raisonnables que la sienne.

Après avoir jeté l'ancre dans une petite baie, il s'aventura de nouveau en ville, s'en tenant cette fois aux rues principales, comme il cherchait les nombreuses fournitures qu'il lui faudrait pour le voyage. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à faire tenir la plupart des provisions dans quelques sacs , mais il y avait encore quelques autres choses dont il avait besoin , pour la plupart des équipements de navigation.

S'étirant, Newgate fit une pause avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était son imagination, son corps qui prenait automatiquement une posture défensive, réflexe qui lui était venu en voyageant seul, cependant, il en était maintenant certain. Il était suivi.

Ce n'était pas les Marines, il en était sûr. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais rencontré un Marine qui avait assez de patience pour se contenter de regarder un Pirate vaquer à ses affaires tranquillement. Deuxièmement, qui que soit cette personne, elle faisait un sacré bon travail pour se dissimuler.

Les Marines avaient rarement un tel niveau quand il s'agissait de filature. Ils étaient trop mous.

La plupart étaient tout simplement des voyous en uniforme, leur méthode d'attaque habituelle étant de charger leur victime désignée comme un taureau de corrida.

La tactique était forte, bête, et aussi une merveilleuse et brillante manière de gaspiller de l'énergie lors d'un combat. Non. Son ''traqueur'' était trop intelligent et trop bien versé dans l'art de la discrétion pour pouvoir être un Marine.

Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'attirer la personne. Il pourrait ensuite se retourner et l'attraper avant qu'il n'ai compris qu'il savait être suivi.

Avisant une rue moins fréquentée, Newgate vira à gauche, s'arrêtant tous les deux stands en regardant ce qu'ils avaient à offrir, se renseignant sur un prix, comme s'il avait toute la matinée devant lui. En continuant le long du chemin, il aperçut une ruelle déserte un peu plus loin.

Parfait.

Se glissant dans l'ombre, Newgate s'appuya contre le mur, comme un prédateur patient. Son attente fut rapidement récompensée comme un jeune garçon s'approchait, inconscient de sa présence.

Avec un sourire Newgate se jeta sur sa proie.

-Hey ! Ça fait mal, yoi ! Lâchez moi ! "

Le sourire de Newgate s'élargit alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent qui se tortillait, luttant pour s'échapper.

-Donc, tu es l'avorton qui me suivait."

-Je ne suis pas un avorton! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes immense ! Maintenant, laissez. Moi. PARTIR !"

Très amusé par la bataille perdue d'avance de l'enfant qui continuait à se débattre, Newgate relâcha rapidement son emprise, regardant le garçon s'écraser au sol.

Se frottant la tête – elle avait heurté le sol en premier – l'adolescent regarda en silence à l'homme qu'il avait pensé être son butin de la journée.

-N'as tu rien de mieux à faire toute la journée que de suivre les gens, le mioche ?"

« Le mioche » resta silencieux, ignorant la remarque. Ses yeux, après s'être écarquillés lors de « l'attaque », étaient redevenus aussi endormis qu'à leur habitude. Le stratagème, habituellement, amenait les gens à baisser leur garde, pensant qu'il n'était pas une menace, voire même à ne pas lui prêter attention du tout.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que c'était lui qui se faisait avoir.

La plupart du temps, les personnes qu'il ciblait ne se rendaient même pas compte que leurs achats avaient disparu avant qu'il ne se soit enfui, et même quand il se faisait surprendre, il était assez rapide pour se sortir du pétrin. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre et ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Physiquement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'homme, et il s'était également avéré être plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé… Mais avec une bonne diversion, sa vitesse pouvait encore le sortir d'affaire.

Pour le moment cependant, sans possibilité de fuite, il choisit de tenir sa langue, espérant que l'homme ne réagirait pas violemment à sa tentative de vol.

-Gurarararara !"

De toutes les réactions qu'il avait envisagé, il n'avait pas prévu que l'autre éclaterait de rire.

Pressentant que c'était peut-être sa seule chance, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la sortie de la ruelle. Il pouvait presque sentir la liberté que la rue bondée lui offrait.

-Pas si vite, gamin."

Une main énorme attrapa le col de sa chemise, le soulevant du sol. Stupide chemise. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, entre tous les autres jours, avait-il stupidement décidé de la boutonner ? Il grogna comme il était élevé à la hauteur des yeux de l'homme. Une minute s'écoula dans un silence total.

Silence rompu par Newgate, qui libéra un autre rire tonitruant.

L'adolescent suspendu, était impuissant, incapable de faire autre chose que d'attendre que le rire se calme. Un large sourire traversa le visage de Newgate, comme il tentait de démarrer son « interrogatoire ».

-Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'un gosse essaye de voler des visiteurs« innocents »? "

Rien.

Newgate fronça les sourcils face au mépris de l'adolescent.

-Trop dur pour toi, gamin ? Bon alors, nous allons commencer par une question facile. Tu as un nom, ou je vais devoir continuer à t'appeler « gosse »? "

Face à l'absence de réponse de l'enfant, Newgate eut l'occasion de l'examiner plus en détail. Les vêtements du gosse n'étaient pas de la meilleure coupe, mais ils étaient relativement décents, ce qui suggérait que le petit voleur était soit bon dans son travail, ou qu'il volait pour compléter une autre source d'argent à laquelle il avait accès.

A en juger par la taille de l'enfant et son poids approximatif, Newgate lui donna environ quatorze ans, ou peut-être quinze-seize, s'il était vraiment maigre.

Commençant à sentir le niveau de son interlocuteur, le jeune s'était soumis à regret, il finit par céder.

-Très bien. Marco. Pouvez-vous me poser yoi?"

Cette fois, il – Marco – était prêt pour la chute, et atterrit sur ses pieds. Sans même avoir une chance de tenter une autre échappée, Marco se retrouva avec un sac à provisions dans les bras et une main sur son épaule, le guidant en arrière, vers les magasins.

La pression de la main était ferme, mais pour une raison Marco ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-Je suis Edward Newgate."

-Comme si ça m'intéressait, vieil homme."

Les doigts sur l'épaule de Marco se resserrèrent, mais malgré la pression, il sentait qu'il n'était pas en danger. Pas encore, en tout cas.

-Tu devrais faire attention. Tu vas passer le reste de l'après-midi avec moi, pour m'aider à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin, puisque tu sembles bien connaître le coin. "

Jetant le sac sur son épaule libre, Marco grommela inintelligiblement, résigné à son sort. Ce n'était _pas_ ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa journée.

Le duo erra un moment dans le marché, Newgate prenant le temps de tout regarder à chaque stand. La plupart vendaient des fruits frais, dont certains qui offraient des goûts vraiment uniques, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Il avait les provisions dont il avait besoin. Ce qu'il lui fallait, maintenant, c'était réussir à briser les barrières qu'avait élevé Marco pour se protéger des autres.

Il avait pris plus de temps que prévu, ce qui suggérait qu'il était plutôt calme, mais c'était encore un jeune garçon, avec la patience équivalente.

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchez, yoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement être là pour flâner comme ça !"

Sourire en coin, un regard, tout est dit.

Aucun de ces stands n'avait qu'il cherchait. Ce vieil homme s'était contenté d'attendre, pour voir combien de temps il mettrait à dire quelque chose. Exaspéré, Marco soupira.

-Vous êtes fou, vieil homme.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, morveux. Nous cherchons des instruments de navigation.

-Si je suis un morveux, alors vous êtes vieux, vieil homme."

Newgate ne répondit pas alors qu'il observait le gamin scanner les environs. Un léger affaissement des épaules indiquait que quelque chose semblait le mécontenter.

Marco gémit intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que, consciemment ou non, ils avaient fini à l'opposé de la ville, là où se situait le seul magasin de navigation de la ville.

-La boutique est plus près de la baie. Par là."

L'adolescent revint sur ses pas, vers la rue d'où ils venaient. Newgate avait relâché son épaule et marchait derrière lui, utilisant ce fait pour continuer ses observations.

Il avait remarqué que Marco marchait tout le temps la tête baissée. C'était une façon évidente d'éviter le regard des adultes qu'il croisait pendant sa marche. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que parmi les gens qui avaient semblé reconnaître l'adolescent, les réactions se limitaient à la pitié, le dégoût, ou la supériorité.

Il connaissait très bien ces expressions. Il y avait été exposé à de nombreuses reprises. Ensemble, elles criaient un seul mot.

Orphelin.

L'humeur de Newgate se modifia légèrement. Il ressentait, non pas de la pitié à l'égard de Marco, mais de la compréhension.

-Tu as une quelconque famille, gamin ?"

Marco se retourna, chancelant comme s'il l'avait frappé. À l'expression du vieil homme, il compris qu'il savait, qu'il serait vain de nier la vérité.

-Non"

Marco le fixa comme Newgate hochait la tête, mais ne réussit pas à déchiffrer ses pensées. L'homme était bizarre, mais si il devait passer le reste de sa journée à faire des courses, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas le faire en silence.

-Et vous ?

-Pas encore."

Marco devait admettre qu'il était confus. C'était une question assez simple, soit on avait une famille, soit on n'en n'avait pas. "Pas encore" impliquait qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour le moment, mais...

-Vous avez une petite amie ?

-Non."

Maintenant, Marco était réellement frustré. Comment diable pouvez-vous entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne répond que par monosyllabes ? Newgate ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire, sachant parfaitement ce que le gamin pensait. Comme Marco croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, il décida de lui jeter un os.

-Je suis un pirate, gamin. La seule femme qui aura jamais mon cœur est la mer. Mon équipage sera ma famille."

Étant finalement arrivé à la boutique, ils firent une pause dans leur conversation comme ils entraient dans le petit bâtiment. Attrapant une boussole qui semblait être incapable se verrouiller sur le Nord, Marco se glissa à côté de Newgate qui cherchait ce dont il avait besoin.

-Ils sont combien, dans votre équipage ?

-Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi et moi."

Hochant la tête d'un air absent, Marco reposa la boussole cassée. Comme il allait chercher un autre article, il se figea , comprenant brusquement ce que l'autre venait de dire .

-Moi... Quoi?! Vous êtes sérieux yoi ?! Pourquoi vous voudriez de moi ? Je suis un "avorton" et un "mioche", vous vous souvenez?  
-Gurarara ! Tu es un avorton pour le moment, mais tu vas grandir . Par ailleurs, tu es peut-être un mioche, mais tu serais _mon_ mioche. "

Marco se tut face à ce qu'il considérait être une proposition pour rejoindre l'équipage de Newgate .

Il le connaissait à peine, sans oublier le fait que le vieil homme avait déjà dit que son équipage serait sa famille .

Cela signifiait-il qu'il le voulait dans sa famille ?

Le concept lui semblait si étranger, et pourtant , il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux à chaque fois qu'il pensait au fait d'avoir enfin une famille . Pouvait-il vraiment accepter une telle proposition ?

Cependant , la "proposition" était plus un état de fait . Newgate ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il savait que Marco était spécial. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'il était plus qu'un simple adolescent insolent.

Marco ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, toujours en train d'évaluer les avantages et les inconvénients de partir en mer avec un capitaine qu'il avait rencontré ce matin (et essayé de voler ... ça ne comptait pas comme une mutinerie?).

-Celle-ci est mieux, yoi. Elle est plus solide, et ne dévie pas quand on l'utilise. Le prix aussi, est plus avantageux."

Newgate sourit comme il attrapait une autre boussole, délaissant celle que Marco avait désigné. Le gamin se débrouillait en navigation, c'était une bonne chose. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par l'adolescent.

-Alors, quel est notre nom ?"

Ignorant la question, il paya l'équipement qu'il avait choisi (avec Marco) et sortit.

-Ne me dis pas que nous n'avons pas de nom ? Tu ne peux pas être le Capitaine d'un équipage qui n'a pas de nom ! Pas de nom, pas d'équipage, c'est comme ça que ça marche !

Newgate était réellement amusé. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, il ne disait pas un mot, et maintenant, il semblait avoir un avis sur tout. Cela dit, il espérait que le gamin se calmerait un peu en grandissant, quand même...

Le duo se tut une fois de plus, pendant que Marco réfléchissait à leur trouver un nom, quand soudain, frappant sa paume de son poing, il eut une illumination.

-Les pirates de Barbe Blanche."

Newgate jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau membre de sa famille.

-Je n'ai pas de barbe."

Marco le regarda, incrédule.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est cette chose, là, yoi.

Ignorant le ton sur lequel le gosse avait parlé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant mimer une réplique de sa moustache en forme de croissant.

-Ce n'est pas une barbe, c'est une moustache."

Marco pencha la tête sur le côté, comme il regardait Newgate.

-Tu veux que ton équipage soit connu comme "les Pirates de Blanche Moustache" ? C'est boiteux, comme nom, yoi, vraiment boiteux."

Newgate roula des yeux, hésitant entre être amusé ou agacé par les singeries de Marco.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard."

Tout en poussant l'adolescent vers le bateau, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce gamin n'était sûrement que le premier de beaucoup d'autres, tous aussi intéressants et divertissants.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Et ben vous savez sûrement ce qui vous reste à faire, non ? Ouais, je suis toujours pas calmée. Ce qui est pourtant dommage, vu que ce chapitre était réellement sympa et drôle.**_

_**Vu que j'ai pas envie de faire chier ceux/celles qui ont été assez aimables pour me reviewer, je remet un extrait quand même :**_

_"Les pirates ne sont pas très inventifs, non ?_

_-... Les pirates de Barbe Blanche._

_-Hey !"_

_..._

_-Pirates de Barbe Blanche._

_-Jamais entendu parler. Ton capitaine doit être une personne quelconque._

_..._

_Marco gémit à cause du poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait, il pouvait juste plier ses bras pour les placer à coté de son torse. Sa main droite lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il savait qu'il devait se dégager avant toute autre chose. Prenant sa respiration comme il pouvait à cause de ses côtes fêlées et du poids qui l'écrasait, il commença lentement à pousser la poutre qui l'écrasait._

_..._

* * *

_**Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de tomber assez bas pour commencer du chantage aux reviews, mais je vous jure que des fois, ça démange, aussi nul et stupide que ce soit.**_

_**Cela dit, Ladeste a reçu une douzaine de reviews sur son chapitre 2. A vous de me montrer que mon avis -déjà bien bas- sur la légendaire politesse française -c'est même pas exagéré, on est connu comme étant des emmerdeurs et des gueulards de première, vous savez ?- est erroné.**_

_**A bon entendeur, salut, et bonne soirée. La suite arrivera, je sais pas quand, mais elle arrivera. Je vais d'abord essayer de me calmer.**_

_Shiro.K_

_P.S. : Ce chapitre, pour faire style, je le dédicace à Rasmeii, grâce à qui il est lisible, et débarassé de toutes les fautes que j'y avais oublié._


	3. Impressions

_Yo !_

_Wow... Je pensais pas qu'un pétage de plombs en règle serait si efficace... Une vingtaine de reviews en en quatre jours... Du coup, mes tendances bipolaires ont refait surface, et je suis présentement en train de sautiller en poussant des gloussements hystériques devant mon ordi, et mon père compulse frénétiquement la liste des hôpitaux psychiatriques du coin..._

_Bwef, j'ai transmis les commentaires à Ladeste, qui est aussi contente que moi, et je remercie de tout mon pitit cœur -de pierre- débordant d'amour -ah la bonne blague!- et de reconnaissance -ça c'est vrai, par contre- tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un mot ! Merchi ! Un merci collectif aux anonymes, et j'espère avoir répondu à tous les inscrits !_

_Sinon, un petit truc :_

_Version anglaise, chapitre deux : 12 reviews_

_Version française, chapitre deux : 17 reviews_

_Prenant en compte le fait qu'il y a dans le monde bien plus de lecteurs anglophones que francophones, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire :_

**_* se planque derrière un paravent, en ressort en uniforme militaire, démarre le CD, et se met au garde à vous en brandissant un drapeau avec des cookies dessus. La Marseillaise commence, et des confettis tombent sur la scène *_**

_Vive la France ! On est les meilleurs, les gars ! Vive les cuisses de grenouille et le coq au vin ! _(Mais quelles références de malade...Bipolaire et stupide, ça promet...)

_..._

_Ah, et, étant donné que Rasmeii a trouvé le moyen de se faire bloquer l'ordi, ce chapitre vous est offert en sacrifice sans être passé par le sacro-saint pèlerinage de la Bêta. Que les dieux me pardonnent cette offense..._ Quand je vous le disais, complètement hystérique...

* * *

Marco sourit quand il aperçut finalement leur première destination au travers de la longue vue – une longue vue qui avait appartenu à Newgate avant qu'il ne la réquisitionne – et se retira dans le nid-de-pie.

Sautant de son perchoir, Marco atterrit doucement sur ses pieds à côté de son capitaine .

-Rum Ridge est droit devant. Si le vent se maintient, nous devrions y être dans quelques heures yoi."

Newgate ignora le télescope qu'il lui tendait. Les connaissances en navigation que Marco avait acquis au fil des ans dépassaient de loin toutes ce que Newgate avait d'abord pensé dans la boutique.

Ses compétences n'étaient pas parfaites et sa capacité à lire les courants étaient limitée, mais sa compréhension des vents, et son talent pour prévoir les changements climatiques était impressionnant. Déchiffrer les courants était un domaine dans lequel Newgate se débrouillait, et il avait passé une grande partie de leur court voyage à enseigner tout ce qu'il savait à Marco.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier les dires de l'adolescent à propos de l'île, si Marco disait qu'ils y seraient dans quelques heures, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit exact.

Haussant les épaules, Marco coinça la longue vue sous son bras. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la lui proposait, elle était maintenant sa propriété exclusive. **[1]**

-Hey, Oyaji."

"Oyaji" était une nouveauté, apparue au cours des derniers jours. Newgate ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais bon, c'était définitivement mieux qu'être appelé simplement "vieil homme".

-Mmm ?

-Les pirates ne sont pas très inventifs, non ? Je veux dire, qui appellerait un endroit "Rum Ridge" ?"

Newgate jeta un regard à Marco, qui attendait visiblement une réponse verbale.

-Les pirates de Barbe Blanche."

Marco se redressa alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réponse.

-Hey !"

Sa réponse indignée ne provoqua qu'un reniflement. Au cours de leur voyage, le débat n'avait quasiment pas cessé. Marco maintenait toujours fermement son idée de "Barbe Blanche", mais comme Newgate le lui rappelait à chaque fois, il n'avait pas de barbe, il avait une moustache. Cela dit, ils avaient tous deux convenu que les "Pirates de Blanche Moustache" était définitivement hors de question.

En vérité, ce nom ne dérangeait pas Newgate plus que ça. Il était même de plus en plus sûr de lui, malgré l'inexactitude évidente du nom en question. Toutefois, il était réellement amusant d'agacer le gosse.

-Oyaji, je peux aller jeter un coup d'œil en ville?"

Newgate leva les yeux du nœud qui empêcherait le navire de partir avec la marée descendante, et hocha la tête à la demande.

-Ne te perds pas."

Marco roula des yeux et fit une sorte de demi salut. Newgate secoua simplement la tête face à la réaction du gosse. Son langage corporel criait peut-être "Je m'en contrefous", mais Newgate savait qu'il savourait secrètement le fait que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de ses allées et venues.

Il avait raison.

Dès que Marco tourna le dos à son capitaine, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était un sentiment qui lui était étranger. Dans le passé, l'expression était plus souvent "Va au diable !", suivie de jurons plutôt créatifs. Pour lui, se soucier d'une personne, s'en soucier réellement, et de voir ces sentiments retournés, c'était une expérience nouvelle.

Comme il errait dans les rues, ses pensées furent rapidement dirigées vers le fait qu'en quelques jours, il avait été plus heureux que jamais, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Oyaji avait parlé de vouloir une famille, plus qu'un équipage, mais une famille. Se faisant une promesse silencieuse, Marco se jura que le rêve de son capitaine se réaliserait.

Sa bonne humeur fut gâchée comme il rentrait la tête la première dans ce qui semblait être une dalle de béton. En reculant il constata que ladite dalle de béton était en réalité un homme grand et solidement bâti.

-Oh ! Désolé mec, je ne faisais pas attention."

Le contournant pour reprendre sa route, Marco n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin avant que des doigts ne s'enroulent autour de son bras. S'efforçant de paraître détendu, il regarda à nouveau l'homme.

-Puis-je vous aider yoi ?

-N'es tu pas un peu jeune pour te balader tout seul dans un endroit comme celui-ci, gamin ?"

Marco fronça les sourcils en entendant la condescendance de l'autre.

-Je suis un pirate. C'est une ville de pirates. Pourquoi diable t'inquièterais-tu de mon âge ?''

La prise sur son bras se resserra. Il avait sérieusement intérêt à cesser de se mettre dans se genre de situations. Mais sincèrement, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à mettre leurs mains sur ses épaules ou ses bras ? Préserver son espace vital, c'était trop demander ?

-Ton équipage ?''

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

-Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

-Jamais entendu parler. Ton capitaine doit être une personne quelconque.

Un grognement passa les lèvres de Marco. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait faire, là ? Il n'allait pas le laisser insulter _sa_ famille ! Furieux, il lança son poing dans la figure de l'homme.

Devinant ses attentions, l'homme se recouvrit de diamant, bloquant efficacement le coup qui arrivait vers lui, tout en brisant les os de la main du blond.

Marco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé combattre un utilisateur de fruit du démon, et ne s'y était pas préparé.

Un poing de diamant s'écrasa dans ses côtes, l'envoyant dans un mur qui céda sous le choc. Avant même d'avoir pu se relever, il put admirer le plafond d'un immeuble de spéléologie, au dessus de lui. Les gravats et la poussière l'empêchaient de voir son agresseur. Comme la poussière se dissipait, l'homme grogna, pas le moins du monde soucieux de savoir si Marco était mort ou vivant, tout comme il ne s'intéressa pas au bâtiment qu'il avait détruit.

Si l'enfant ne pouvait pas résister à un coup de poing, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une attitude aussi arrogante. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, l'homme s'éloigna à la recherche d'une taverne.

Marco gémit à cause du poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait, il pouvait juste plier ses bras pour les placer à coté de son torse. Sa main droite lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il savait qu'il devait se dégager avant toute autre chose. Prenant sa respiration comme il pouvait à cause de ses côtes fêlées et du poids qui l'écrasait, il commença lentement à pousser la poutre qui l'écrasait.

Ayant plus d'espace pour remplir ses poumons d'air, Marco trouva bientôt la force de finir de pousser les débris loin de lui; avant de s'effondrer contre un morceau de mur qui tenait encore debout.

Cela n'avait pas été amusant.

Avec précaution, Marco utilisa sa main en bon état pour examiner sa droite. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. C'était sérieux, mais ça guérirait.

Analysant rapidement la zone pour repérer les regards indiscrets, Marco se déplaça plus loin dans l'ombre, par précaution.

Certain que personne ne le verrait, il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se concentrait sur les flammes bleues qui léchaient son corps , guérissant tout ce qui avait été brisé, fissuré ou coupé. Sentant un liquide ruisseler sur son visage, il se frotta avec le dos de sa main, soupirant après avoir pris note de combien il avait saigné.

Pourquoi les plaies à la tête doivent-elles saigner autant ? Les choses auraient été tellement plus faciles si toutes ses blessures avaient été internes.

Sautant sur ses pieds , Marco se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, retournant au port.

Comme il s'approchait du bateau, Marco pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son capitaine ne le remarque pas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'effacer toutes les preuves qui marquaient son visage.

Les dieux n'étaient pas de son côté.

Alors qu'il venait juste de sauter sur le pont, Newgate fixait déjà son visage barbouillé de sang, visiblement inquiet .

-Tu vas bien, gamin ?  
-Parfaitement bien, yoi."

Newgate se tourna, alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était installé sur le pont.

Marco pouvait aller 'parfaitement bien', comme il disait, mais Newgate n'allait pas lui permettre de s'éloigner à nouveau sans savoir d'abord ce qui était arrivé à son tout premier fils.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
-Rien ."

Newgate soupira. Ça allait être plus difficile qu'un arrachage de dents sur un patient terrifié - sans  
anesthésie.

-Tu as été pris dans un combat ?  
-Peut-être.  
-Alors ?"

Ce fut au tour de Marco de soupirer quand il réalisa que Newgate n'allait pas se contenter de réponses évasives.

-J'ai pris un coup et je suis passé à travers un mur. Satisfait ?  
-As-tu besoin de soins ?  
-Non."

Marco se détourna de son capitaine comme il murmurait avec colère, presque trop bas pour que Newgate puisse l'entendre.

-Non, à moins qu'il ne puisse guérir ma fierté. "

Même si la vue de son gosse en aussi piteux état n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de drôle, Newgate ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé -et un peu impressionné- par Marco.

S'il avait des doutes à son sujet quant au fait qu'il était spécial, ils avaient définitivement été balayés à l'instant.

Même pour quelqu'un de sa propre taille, avoir été balancé à travers un mur aurait probablement occasionné plus de dégâts que une simple coupure, et rien de cassé.

Marco quant à lui, se glissa à l'intérieur du bateau, il ne voulait pas que Newgate essaye de l'examiner, et 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur', comme on dit. Il espérait que ça fonctionnerait.

Il voulait croire en son capitaine, évidemment, mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui parler de son fruit du démon. C'était souvent à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'il avait été repoussé par les autres, et maintenant, les cacher était devenu comme une seconde nature.

Son capitaine voulait sûrement que son équipage soit capable de nager. La mer était un endroit dangereux et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ne tomberait jamais à l'eau...

Se penchant sur le miroir de la petite salle de bains, Marco examina son visage. Le long de sa figure, le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher et a s'écailler à certains endroits.

Il se lava jusqu'à ce enlever la moindre trace, avant de chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un petit pansement qu'il plaça sur son front, où la coupure aurait dû se trouver, avant de soupirer.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer combien de temps il aurait fallu à des gens normaux à guérir.

Une semaine? Deux ? Un mois?

..  
Sûrement pas un mois, quand même... Marco soupira à nouveau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir la tournure des évènements...

-0-0-0-

-Oi, gamin! Tu es chargé de surveiller le bateau, je vais à la taverne."

Un grognement évasif sortant de ses quartiers fut la seule réponse que Newgate reçut. Depuis son retour au navire, Marco s'était fait discret.

Actuellement, il était assis sur son lit, examinant les cartes qu'ils avaient acquis sur l'île précédente. Tracer leur route jusqu'à la prochaine île était assez facile. Ce qui importait, c'étaient les ajustements selon la direction des vents et des courants, qui pourraient aller contre ou avec eux, selon la façon dont il s'y prenait.

Vu la taille de leur bateau, il devait être intelligent. Jusqu'ici, le temps entre les différentes îles avait été plutôt court, mais la prochaine étape était susceptible de prendre presque deux fois plus de temps. Ils allaient devoir trouver quelqu'un qui sache mieux se débrouiller avec l'organisation de la nourriture que lui.

Lui, il était le genre de gars qui réussissait à faire brûler de l'eau. S'il n'avait pas acheté sa nourriture en magasin (ou volé, dans la plupart des cas), il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la manger.

Cependant, son rôle était de savoir précisément combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'ils ne puissent se réapprovisionner.

-Gamin, viens voir, je veux te présenter quelqu'un."

Marco tomba presque de sa couchette en entendant la voix de Newgate. Il ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Jetant un regard par le hublot, le soleil qui déclinait lui prouva qu'il avait été absorbé dans ses cartes bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait.

Poussant ses affaires sur le coté, il se précipita vers le pont.

-Marco, Joz. Joz, Marco.

-TOI ! PAR L'ENFER QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT ICI ?!"

Newgate haussa un sourcil en entendant Marco exploser.

Ce n'était pas bon.

Il s'agenouilla de manière à être au niveau des yeux du blond, et Joz se décala un peu pour laisser les deux autres tranquilles.

L'enfant n'était pas heureux.

Bon, en même temps, lui non plus ne serait pas heureux de devoir accueillir dans son équipage quelqu'un qui l'avait démoli quelques heures auparavant...

Marco croisa le regard de Newgate. Il était hors de question que ce type les rejoigne ! Il utilisa pour cela le premier argument qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Il a un fruit du démon.

-Les pirates de Barbe Blanche accueilleront tous les enfants de la mer, sans distinction."

La conviction dans la voix de Newgate laissa Marco en état de choc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, sinon de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

Peut-être qu'il avait enfin trouvé un véritable foyer.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se tourna vers le nouveau membre de sa famille.

-Je prends mes ordres de mon capitaine. Uniquement de mon capitaine."

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire. Mioche insolent !

Marco sourit avant de s'excuser.

-Il faut que je finisse de regarder les cartes."

Joz haussa les sourcils en regardant l'enfant disparaître, son opinion clairement affichée sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Newgate sourit quand son rire se calma.

-Ne t'arrête pas aux apparences."

Visiblement peu impressionné, Joz croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

La force de son capitaine ne faisait aucun doute. Peu de personnes auraient été capables de le convaincre de les suivre (une histoire qu'il avait résolument décidé de garder pour lui).

Le gosse, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Newgate comprenait les réserves de Joz, mais il savait aussi qu'elles étaient totalement infondées.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière sur son fauteuil, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil.

Quelle était la meilleure façon de le lui faire comprendre ?

Il entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'il trouva sa réponse.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été balancé dans un mur, non ?"

Joz décroisa les bras comme il se repassait mentalement les blessures de Marco. Quand il envoyait quelqu'un dans un mur – pas que c'était une de ses habitudes ou quoi que ce soit, mais il semblait qu'à chaque fois, un mur était impliqué dans l'histoire –, ledit quelqu'un s'en sortait la plupart du temps avec une demi douzaine de fractures et une commotion cérébrale, à condition bien sûr qu'il soit toujours conscient.

Cependant, l'enfant était venu pavaner sur le pont, sans la moindre égratignure. À vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu le petit pansement sur son front, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

… Peut-être que c'était plus qu'un simple mioche, après tout.

Joz croisa le regard de Newgate, et aquiesca.

-Compris, Monsieur."

Newgate grogna comme ses yeux se fermaient.

-Ne m'appelle pas ''Monsieur'', morveux."

* * *

**[1] : **Bon, normalement, il y avait un dicton, là, sauf qu'il est australien, et que je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français. En gros, ça voulait dire que ''maintenant qu'il l'a dans les mains, il peut le revendiquer comme sien.'' 'Fin, à peu près. Trouver, c'est garder, en quelque sorte...

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week-end, voire vendredi, je sais pas trop... Je vous donne juste le titre, et un tout petit extrait de rien du tout, parce que... j'ai envie. Z'avez vu l'excuse de malade ?

_Marco tendit sa main._

_-Je suis Marco._

_-Thatch.''_

... TADAA !

Quant au titre du chapitre...

"Chapitre 4 : Je ne suis PAS un poulet !"

ça promet, hein ?

Reviews ? Dites ? Hein ? Allez, quoi ! De toute façon, si vous ne reviewez pas... Une météorite en forme de tong viendra s'écraser sur vos WC ! Si !

...

Bonne journée, sinon, hein...


	4. Je ne suis PAS un poulet !

**_* L'auteure s'avance, encadrée par les membres du FBI. Elle se dégage, et s'avance en sifflotant sur la scène. *_**

_Yo, voici le chapitre 4 !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, que j'ai transmises à Ladeste !_

_Et vous avez remarqué ? Au chapitre trois, on était à exactement 33 reviews ! La classe, non ? Ben si, c'est trop la classe, enfin ! Et en plus, on a eu plus que la version anglaise ! *** Se la pète, et se dandine en mode Chopper ***_

_Par contre... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... que je ne vous dirais qu'à la fin du chapitre, je vous laisse angoisser le temps d'y arriver ! Mouah ah ah ah ! Mais... Eh, vous allez pas lire tout de suite, hein ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !__ Hey !  
_

_Bwef, bonne lecture !  
_

**_* L'un des agents lui enfonce le canon de son arme dans le dos en grognant. *_**

_Ah oui, oui... C'est stupide, vous savez ?_

**_* bruit d'une arme qu'on charge *_**

_Bon, bon...  
_

_Bwef, vu que j'avais oublié, ces messieurs ont eu la gentillesse *** étouffe une toux suspecte *** de me le rappeler... Donc voilà le... *** imite un roulement de tambour, qui s'étrangle quand l'autre agent sort un couteau à cran d'arrêt ***okay... Le disclaimer, donc !_

_One Piece pas à moi, gna gna gna, tout ça... *** cliquètement, le type joue avec sa lame *** Mais à Oda-sensei, si si, et puis l'histoire elle est à Ladeste, voilà voilà ! hé hé ! *** Les agents hochent la tête, et rangent leurs armes. Ils commencent à s'éloigner. *** Abrutis... *** Ils s'arrêtent et se retournent *** Euh...  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! *** S'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par une volée d'armes en tout genre ***_

* * *

Marco se réveilla à l'aurore, comme tous les matins, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Le monde est un endroit magnifique mais dangereux, aussi, il profitait de chaque lever de soleil.

En entrant dans la petite cuisine du bateau, il réussit à trouver une pomme pour son petit-déjeuner, qu'il commença à manger, avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant leurs réserves de nourriture de plus près. Selon ses estimations, ils devaient avoir assez de provisions pour tenir jusqu'à leur prochaine escale, mais la diversité de leur alimentation allait être limitée par leurs capacités de stockage, ou ce qu'ils pourraient ou non cuisiner.

Marco savait qu'Oyagi recrutait les membres de l'équipage au fur et à mesure qu'il les rencontrait, mais personnellement, au prochain port, il chercherait d'abord quelqu'un capable de cuisiner, et de préférence des choses comestibles.

Il fit disparaître son petit-déjeuner dans un dernier 'crunch', puis se dirigea vers le pont. Étonnamment, il n'était pas vide comme il le pensait, son capitaine était déjà debout, occupé à vérifier les gréements, y apportant de petits ajustements.

-'jour, Oyagi. Tout est prêt pour mettre les voiles, yoi.''

Finissant sa tâche, Newgate leva la tête et secoua la tête.

-Nous avons encore besoin de quelqu'un de plus, dans cette ville.''

Marco ne demanda pas de précision sur le 'quelqu'un de plus'. Il comprenait la signification de ces mots, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils recrutent un nouveau membre d'équipage à Rum Ridge. Quoique, considérant le nombre d'âmes errantes qui habitaient cette île, l'endroit était idéal pour trouver d'autres compagnons.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Marco hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'un tout petit équipage de trois personnes, et les tout petits équipages étaient souvent les cibles d'autres, plus grands.

Parfois, Marco oubliait leur taille réelle.

Avec la carrure imposante de Newgate, et maintenant Joz, le bateau était rapidement éclipsé par les hommes qu'il transportait, donnant l'impression d'un équipage beaucoup plus important.

Newgate s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations. Lui aussi était un lève-tôt, il considérait l'aurore comme l'un des moments les plus tranquilles de la journée, où il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir calmement.

Il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était chanceux au point d'avoir trouvé deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon pour son équipage. Marco considérait peut-être ses pouvoirs comme une 'malédiction', mais Newgate pensait réellement qu'une fois qu'il les aurait accepté, et qu'il aurait pris le temps de les développer, quel que soit son fruit, il serait vraiment un avantage pour le gosse.

Seulement, malgré tous les avantages, il savait qu'il serait dangereux pour eux trois de lever l'ancre sans celui qui pourrait nager en cas d'urgence.

Certes, une personne de taille moyenne ne pourrait pas faire grand chose si lui ou Joz tombait à l'eau, mais elle pourrait au moins les empêcher de couler complètement, et ainsi laisser au reste de l'équipage le temps de les remonter à bord.

Surtout que la personne qui avait le plus de chance de tomber était Marco. Le gosse avait l'étrange manie de sauter du nid-de-pie, plutôt que d'en descendre comme une personne normale le ferait.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

_Une personne normale... tellement inintéressant..._

Quand Joz se leva enfin, Newgate qu'il était temps de bouger.

-Gamin, tu viens avec moi, Joz, tu es de garde.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit en direction de la ville, Marco sur ses talons.

Se rappelant vaguement que c'était dans une taverne que son capitaine avait trouvé Joz, le blond espérait vivement qu'ils se tiendraient éloignés des nombreux bouges de la ville.

-Nous avons besoin d'un chef cuisinier, yoi.

Newgate le regarda, attendant silencieusement des précisions.

-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que l'un d'entre nous n'attrape le scorbut ou ne meure aussi rapidement.''

Acceptant le raisonnement, il orienta leurs pas vers le quartier où la nourriture semblait être de meilleure qualité.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas réellement pensé à choisir les membres de son équipage selon les rôles à remplir, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un à bord pour cuisiner – il se souvenait encore de cette fois où il avait demandé à Marco de 'préparer quelque chose, n'importe quoi' pour le dîner... Plus jamais...

Son approche pour choisir de nouveaux membres d'équipage était du genre ' n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand'. Cela dit, il devait reconnaître que le gosse avait marqué un point. Un cuisinier capable de nager était à leur menu de ce soir. Newgate se sourit à lui-même au jeu de mot. Il souriait encore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le quartier des restaurants.

Ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément quand un homme – juste un peu plus âgé que Marco – vola devant eux pour s'écraser sur un immeuble.

Un homme apparut derrière lui, le visage aussi rouge qu'un homard ayant attrapé des coups de soleil et coiffé d'une toque ridiculement haute qui le désignait comme étant chef cuisinier.

-J'en ai assez de ta merde, putain de sale gosse ! Tu es viré !

-Viré ?! Je suis le meilleur cuisinier que tu ai, espèce de demi cuistot à la con ! Tu ne saurais pas reconnaître un plat correct, même si on te l'enfonçait dans la gorge !

-TU ES VIRE ET C'EST DEFINITIF !''

Sur ces mots, il disparut à l'intérieur, laissant le jeune homme visiblement furieux.

Ayant assisté à la scène, Newgate et Marco se sourirent. Honnêtement, quelles étaient les chances, statistiquement ? Ils se postèrent à coté de leur nouveau membre d'équipage – même si celui-ci n'était pas encore au courant. Attendant qu'il ait fini de pester et de se défouler, ils le regardèrent plus attentivement.

Comme Marco, il était d'une taille plutôt normale, pour son âge, et était visiblement passionné par la cuisine. Exactement le type de personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Se sentant finalement observé, le jeune home détourna son attention du restaurant et de son propriétaire, après les avoir longuement maudits.

-Quoi ?''

Marco décida de répondre lui-même.

-Vous êtes chef cuisinier, alors ?''

Un peu vexé qu'on ose le lui demander, l'autre répondit sèchement.

-Oui. Et je suis un putain d'excellent cuistot, même.''

Il haussa le ton, se retournant vers le restaurant.

-Certaines personnes ne savent pas reconnaître le talent !''

Newgate attendit que le gamin ait fini de se défouler, avant de capter à nouveau son attention.

-Peux-tu nager ?

Surpris par les questions, le jeune homme commençait à être sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous-

-Peux-tu nager ?''

Cédant à l'intonation impérieuse, il finit par lâcher une réponse.

-Oui ! Et alors ? 'tain, c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

-Nous cherchons un chef cuisinier capable de nager, pour rejoindre mon équipage.''

L'autre se figea.

C'était sûrement une blague.

Personne ne lui avait demandé de rejoindre son équipage, depuis que les rumeurs s'étaient répandues sur l'île, sur la façon dont il avait été balancé et abandonné ici par son dernier équipage.

Certes, il n'avait pas arrangé les choses en réussissant à se faire virer de la moitié des restaurants de l'île.

-Moi ? Il y en a plein d'autres ici à qui vous pourriez demander, non ? Vous ne savez rien de moi.''

Newgate le regarda ostensiblement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi penser. Il avait entendu les rumeurs, quand il discutait à la taverne avec Joz. Un jeune cuistot avec une attitude difficile à gérer. En tant que capitaine, c'était à lui de décider, sans écouter les ragots de vieux pirates incapables de marcher droit, que ce soit en mer ou sur terre.

Marco tenta une approche différente, et tendit sa main.

-Je suis Marco.''

Préoccupé, son instinct de restaurateur prit le dessus, et il secoua la main tendue.

-Thatch.''

Marco sourit.

-Alors, Thatch. Tu es chef, tu peux nager, et tu cherches actuellement un nouveau job...''

Thatch rit en laissant retomber sa main.

-Vous m'avez eu. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je cherche un nouveau job, oui..

-Et bien, bienvenue à bord, yoi.''

Newgate éclata de rire à l'ingéniosité de son gamin.

Ayant accompli ce pour quoi il était venu, il jeta un coup d'œil à la devanture d'un établissement local qui avait l'air de proposer des boissons bon marché.

Marco regarda son capitaine. Même si lui aussi aimait boire autant que n'importe qui, il fallait réellement qu'il vérifie leurs stocks avec Thatch.

-Vous deux, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas sur le marché, pour récupérer les provisions dont nous aurons besoin ? On se retrouvera au navire.''

Thatch haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Comme vous voulez. A plus tard, Capitaine.''

Newgate grogna en entendant le titre officiel, mais se dirigea vers une taverne, laissant les deux plus jeunes à leurs affaires. Le duo commença à déambuler sur le marché, Marco énumérant tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler à propos de leur stock de nourriture.

-Apparemment, vous avez déjà les trucs basiques. Je vais juste me procurer quelques autres aliments, et ce sera bon.''

D'un geste rapide, Marco allégea un passant complètement ivre de sa bourse, qu'il soupesa avant de la lancer à Thatch.

-Dis moi si tu as besoin de plus, yoi.''

Le cuistot le regarda interrogateur.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?''

Marco sourit malicieusement à la personne qu'il commençait déjà à considérer comme un 'compagnon de crime'.

-C'est très simple.''

En un éclair, les mains de Thatch étaient libre de leur chargement, passé dans celles de Marco, qui jouait négligemment avec.

-C'est juste une question de pratique, yoi.''

Ils continuèrent leur discussion comme Thatch ''achetait'' les provisions dont ils auraient besoin.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu payes le marchand, il s'assure qu'il a la bonne somme, il tourne son attention vers le client suivant, et tu récupères ton argent. Simple.''

Les bras chargés de divers produits d'épicerie, ils se dirigeaient vers la baie lorsque Thatch eut une idée.

-On devrait allait nager, avant de partir.

-Toi, si tu veux. Moi, pas moyen.

-Quoi ? Allez, quoi ! Fais pas l'enfant !''

Face au silence obstiné de son vis-à-vis, Thatch tenta une autre approche.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager.''

Marco resta impassible.

-Je ne sais pas nager.

Thatch, ayant un penchant naturel pour le dramatique, bondit en arrière, son bras volant devant lui avec une horreur feinte.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me le dire !''

Marco secoua la tête avec amusement. Au moins, il rendrait leurs longs voyages plus intéressants.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'Oyaji ne s'inquiète, yoi.''

Thatch leva un sourcil à ces mots. Ils ne pouvaient pas sérieusement être liés par le sang, si ? Mais alors... pourquoi le blond appelait-il Marco 'Oyaji' ? Haussant les épaules, il décida que c'était une énigme, et il avait vraiment horreur d'essayer de résoudre les énigmes.

L'atmosphère calme que ses réflexions internes avait crée ne dura pas. Le silence n'avait jamais été son style.

-Je peux t'apprendre à nager, si tu veux.''

Même s'il n'avait pas eu de fruit du démon, Marco aurait préféré se noyer plutôt que de laisser Thatch lui ''apprendre'' à nager.

-Non merci.''

Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la baie, Marco ne put s'empêcher de prier Dieu pour échapper à Thatch et son entêtement.

Il aurait dû se rappeler que Dieu n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui.

-Allons-y, le poulet !''

Pour des raisons que Thatch ne pouvait pas deviner, les épaules du blond se raidirent.

-Je ne suis pas un poulet.''

Thatch n'avait jamais su se rendre compte de quand il fallait s'arrêter, et il continua de le charrier.

-Tu es sur ? Après tout, les poulets sont des oiseaux qui évitent naturellement l'eau, et qui volent. Comme toi.''

Marco serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer.

_On est presque arrivé. On est presque arrivé. On ne s'en prend pas aux nouveaux. On est presque arrivé. Reste calme. Répond calmement._

-J'aimerais bien te voir essayer de voler.

-Nous ne parlons pas de vol, nous parlons de nage !''

_Respire profondément... Inspire... Expire...Répond..._

-Je ne nagerais pas, yoi.''

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les quais, Thatch replia son bras libre pour donner l'impression d'une aile.

-Cot, cot cot cot coooooot !''

C'est l' -horrible- imitation du cuisinier qui fit finalement craquer le blond.

-Je. ne. suis pas. un putain. de poulet !''

Dans un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, Thatch se retrouva sur le dos avec un phénix -bleu- qui l'attaquait.

Les deux autres membres d'équipage clignèrent des yeux en voyant la cause de l'agitation sur le port, une pensée pour la nourriture laissée à l'abandon sur le sol. Joz sortit de sa transe en voyant Marco commencer à picorer Thatch.

-Dois-je aller les séparer ?''

Newgate posa sa tête sur ses mains, observant les deux gosses rouler sur l'herbe. Aucun des deux n'essayait de blesser grièvement l'autre... Enfin, si, peut-être que Marco essayait, mais il n'y allait pas _vraiment_ à fond...

-Non. Laisse-les faire.''

Joz haussa les épaules, et regarda le 'combat' avec amusement. Il n'en voulait pas au gamin de l'accuser d'avoir un fruit du démon comme s'il avait la peste, quand lui aussi en avait un.

Le pouvoir de Marco était une rareté, dans une catégorie déjà rarissime, et il y avait des gens en ce monde qui seraient capable de tout pour une telle capacité. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si un quelconque morveux de noble réussissait à capturer une créature aussi majestueuse.

C'est à ce moment que Joz se fit la promesse de toujours garder un œil sur le gamin.

Il soupira en revenant à la réalité. A en juger par le 'combat simulé', il allait devoir garder un œil sur les deux gamins... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un peu grandi.

Thatch, en dépit de sa situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la colère du blond.

-Tu es un chic type, définitivement pas un poulet !''

Il étouffa un rire alors qu'un coup particulièrement fort atteignait son estomac.

-Au moins, tu es exempté de cours de natation !''

* * *

Donc voilà, Thatch est dans la place !

Sinon, pour la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je serais indisponible la semaine prochaine, donc... à Samedi prochain !

... Comment ça, c'est pas si terrible ? Méchants !

Sinon, le chapitre prochain :

_"Chapitre 5 : Rejeté, ou comment on apprend qu'en fait les magiciens, c'est des andouilles, que Marco ne parle pas italien, et que la traductrice ne sais plus quoi faire pour appâter ses lecteurs..."_

_"..._

_-Je vais t'apprendre à voler._

_..._

_ -Quatre degrés Ouest... Thatch, tu plongeras à tribord._

_ -Tribord ?_

_-Le côté droit._

_-..."_

* * *

**_* Bruit, l'auteure se retourne et couin- hausse un sourcil_ * **Merde, ils m'ont retrouvé ! Bon, j'me sauve, à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

***déclenchement d'une messagerie***

_"Si tu cliques sur le petit bouton review, l'auteure pourra peut-être amadouer le FBI. Sinon, la traduction de cette fic sera reprise par un pingouin thaïlandais russophone amateur d'huitres mayonaise/safran. Si, c'est vrai, d'abord !"  
_


	5. Cast Away

_Yo, it's me !_

_Bon, je suis légèrement en retard, mais j'ai une excuse, cette fois-ci !_

_En fait, Farless, dans les reviews, a posé une question très pertinente, que j'ai copié-collé en dessous, vu que j'ai la flemme de vous expliquer en détail !_

"Il y a un petit truc qui me titille. Je suis un peu maniaque et perfectionniste sur les bords mais faut que ça sorte. [...] Bon voilà, en fait c'est Marco : dans cette histoire, on le qualifie d'adolescent (13-14-15 ans si je me souviens bien) or, il posséde déjà son fruit du démon. Fruit du démon mythique qui plus est. Mais ce fruit du démon lui donne l'immortalité, donc il est dans l'incapacité de vieillir et justement dans le manga il est un peu plus vieux. Quand j'ai vu Marco dans la fic, décris comme jeune et tout, je me suis dit, ah, il n'a pas encore mangé son fruit, on pourrait découvrir dans quelles circonstances il l'a trouvé.[...]"

_Moi, auteure attentionnée et prête à tout pour satisfaire ses lecteurs, j'ai donc envoyé cette question (après l'avoir plus ou moins correctement traduite...) à Ladeste, qui m'a répondu ! Ayant reçu ledit message ce matin, je l'ai re-traduit, et en profite pour vous poster ce merveilleuuux chapitre, au lieu de réviser pour mes oraux ! VOus aurez mon échec scolaire sur la conscience, si !_

_Bref. Je vais arrêter de vous rendre responsable de ma feignantise, et vous donner la réponse de Ladeste, donc..._

"Premièrement, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

Quant à cette question, je pense qu'il y plusieurs interprétations différentes de ce que le Fruit du Démon de Marco lui permet ou pas de faire. La mienne vient surtout de ce que je crois qu'un phénix peut faire, pour moi, il vieillit, beaucoup moins rapidement qu'un humain, mais il vieillit. Ensuite, quand il arrive à la fin de sa vie, il se régénère pour redevenir un 'bébé phénix' – l'idée de renaitre de ses cendres (le deuxième volet d'Harry Potter peut avoir influencé cette croyance). Ses flammes lui permettent aussi de guérir ses blessures (ce que peut faire Marco).

J'espère que l'explication vous paraît sensée, Marco peut vieillir, c'est juste qu'il le fait beaucoup plus lentement qu'un humain normal.

Merci encore pour la review, je suis heureuse que la fic vous plaise !"

_Voilà. Moi, ce raisonnement me paraît parfaitement sensé, non ?_

_Sinon, comme l'a si bien dit maili-mailo, oui. Maintenant que Thatch est dans la place, ça ve sérieusement... Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire !_

_P.S. : Z'avez vu ? Deux chapitres sur deux histoires différentes en deux-trois jours ! ça, c'est de la rapidité, non ?_

_P.P.S. : 44 reviews. Je suis la seule à trouver un truc mystique aux nombres comme ça ? 44, 22, 111, 5555, 777... 666 ! Nan, sérieusement... Je suis vraiment la seule ?_

_P.P.P.S : Le titre du chapitre veut dire en gros "rejeté", enfin je crois, mais ça faisait vachement plus classe en anglais, alors je l'ai laissé comme ça. Na._

_P.P.P.P.S. : Tant de post-scriptum... Un peu trop, même, non ?_

_P.P.P.P.P.S. : ... Ok, ok, je vous laisse lire..._

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'Je ne peux pas voler' ?''

Marco gémit.

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Thatch. Je ne peux pas voler.''

Thatch continua de le regarder, le visage figé dans une expression débile comprenant une mâchoire décrochée, des yeux écarquillés, et des sourcils dangereusement proches de disparaître dans ses cheveux, tellement ils étaient hauts.

-Mais tu es un phénix ! Si tu ne peux pas voler, qu'est ce que tu peux faire ?''

Marco passa une main sur son visage, exaspéré. Depuis qu'il avait révélé ses pouvoirs, trois jours auparavant, Thatch ne le lâchait plus, essayant de décrypter tous les mystères de son autre forme en le bombardant de questions.

_-Pourquoi tes flammes ne brûlent-elles pas ? _

_-Où as-tu trouvé ton fruit ? _

_-Tu peux effectuer des transformations partielles de ton corps, ou juste te transformer complètement ? _

_-C'est vraiment aussi mauvais qu'on le dit, les Fruits du Démon ? _

_-Donc, tu guéris vite, hein ?_

_-Tu as la classe, comme oiseau... Tu as déjà essayé de chopper des filles avec ?_

Ce à quoi il avait répondu :

_-Elles ne brûlent que si je le veux._

_-Dans une forêt._

_-Partielles... Non, je ne vais pas te montrer !_

_-Oui._

_-Oui._

_-Quoi ?!_

La dernière question avait ravivé des souvenirs, du genre de ceux qu'il préférait laissé enfoui tout au fond, sans plus jamais y prêter attention... Cependant, la dernière question sur sa capacité, ou son incapacité, à voler, avait poussé Thatch à lui courir après, essayant de savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux, et à s'agripper à sa jambe.

-Tu ne peux pas être incapable de voler ! Tu es un oiseau mythique !

-Tous les oiseaux ne volent pas, yoi.''

À ces mots, Thatch abattit ses mains sur les épaules du blond, et le secoua d'avant en arrière.

-Mythique ! MY-THI-QUE !''

Marco se dégagea, et posant ses mains sur les épaules du cuistot, il lui rendit la pareille.

-Je-sais-yoi.''

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Thatch. C'était un sourire que Marco connaissait très bien. Il aimait quand ils décidaient de s'acharner sur Joz ou Oyaji, mais beaucoup moins quand le cuistot se retournait contre lui.

Or, ce sourire ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Thatch avait eu une idée débile, un coup de génie – ou pas.

-Je vais t'apprendre à voler."

_Nan. Pas cette fois, le coup de génie._

Il fut sauvé par Oyaji, qui avait fini par avoir pitié de lui.

-Oi, gamin."

Les deux se mirent au garde-à-vous, incapables de déterminer lequel était concerné par le mot "gamin". Newgate ne put s'empêcher de renifler lorsqu'il les vit faire. Il avait remarqué cette hésitation, et avait essayé de faire en sorte d'appeler Thatch 'enfant', mais il semblait qu'il ne réagissait qu'au mot 'gamin'. **[1]**

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous deux ?

-Si.

-Non !"

Les deux réponses fusèrent en même temps.

-Marco, va faire ce que tu as à faire, Thatch, trouve toi une occupation autre qu'ennuyer Marco.''

Thatch fit la moue, tandis que Marco se précipitait vers le nid-de-pie sous prétexte de vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas déviés de leur trajet.

Le blond eut un soupir de soulagement en s'appuyant contre la rambarde savourant le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux et courait sur sa peau, et l'odeur de sel qui emplissait ses narines. Sortant sa longue-vue, il scruta l'horizon. Ils n'étaient pas censés arriver sur la prochaine île avant plusieurs jours, mais le ciel étant parfaitement dégagé, il voulait vérifier s'il ne pouvait pas déjà l'apercevoir. En effet, en ajustant la longue-vue, il put apercevoir un petit point à l'horizon.

Comparant la direction de l'île et la direction que prenait le navire, Marco fut satisfait de constater qu'ils étaient toujours sur la bonne voie.

Il porta à nouveau l'instrument à ses yeux, scannant les environs. On n'était jamais trop prudent, lorsqu'il s'agissait de navires ennemis qui se faufilaient en traître derrière vous. Il avait presque effectué un tour complet lorsque son regard fut attiré par une forme agrippé à un morceau de bois balloté par les vagues.

-Oyaji, il y a quelqu'un à la mer !''

Newgate regarda son gamin avant de diriger son regard dans la même direction que lui, Thatch et Joz bientôt à ses côtés, regardant eux aussi la forme flottante.

Newgate pinça les lèvres. Il avait de nombreuses fois entendu des récits où il était fait mention d'embuscades utilisant des naufragés comme leurre.

-Gamin, y a t-il des navires en vue ?''

De son perchoir, Marco fouilla la zone du regard à la recherche d'éventuels bateaux.

-Négatif. Les environs sont déserts, yoi. ''

Newgate passa en revue les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Ils pouvaient ignorer cette personne et continuer leur route, ce qui signerait, sans le moindre doute, sa mort prochaine, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Ou bien ils pouvaient le repêcher et aviser ensuite.

-Joz, change de cap, Thatch, prépare toi à plonger. Marco-

-Sur, Oyaji. Joz, 45 degrés Sud-Ouest.''

À la barre, Joz ajusta leur cap, gardant un œil sur la personne vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Il aurait été bête de l'écraser avant même de l'avoir sauvé.

En attendant, Thatch retirait sa chemise et ses chaussures, s'enroulant autour de la taille une longueur de corde qui leur permettrait, à lui et à leur 'ami flottant', comme il l'avait surnommé, d'être remontés sur le navire.

-Quatre degrés Ouest... Thatch, tu plongeras à tribord.

-Tribord ?''

Neawgate jeta un coup d'oeil au 'gosse n°3'. **[2] **Il était excellent cuisinier, mais ses connaissances en matière de navigation laissaient à désirer.

-Le côté droit, gamin.

Avec un sourire gêné, Thatch se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Merci, Oyaji. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois.''

Newgate se contenta de rouler des yeux, et attrapa l'autre extrémité de la corde, l'enroulant deux fois autour de sa main pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Comme ils étaient suffisamment proches du naufragé, Marco s'adressa au cuisinier.

-Okay, Thatch, à mon signal, tu y vas.

-Roger.'' **[3]**

Le blond s'appuya contre le rebord pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le vent s'était levé, et même s'il était énervant, Thatch était son frère, et il ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'eau plus que nécéssaire.

-Maintenant.''

Sautant de la balustrade, Thatch plongea sous l'eau, et se dirigea vers le morceau de bois, auquel il attacha l'extrémité de la corde aussi solidement que le lui permettaient les circonstances. Il s'y agrippa ensuite, tenant de son autre bras leur 'ami flottant'.

-À vous, Oyaji.''

Aussitôt, Newgate commença à tirer la corde, rapprochant le 'radeau' du bateau. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il la lâcha, la bloquant en posant un pied dessus, et avec les mains libres, aida Thatch à remonter.

Une fois le blond à bord, leur attention se tourna vers leur nouveau passager.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?''

Marco sauta du nid-de-pie, atterrissant à côté de lui, et le faisant sursauter.

-Pourquoi ne le secouerais-tu pas, histoire de vérifier ?''

Le sarcasme qui ressortait de son ton fut complètement loupé par son nouveau frère.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de vérifier ?''

Thatch avait peut-être déjà vu un certain nombre de cadavres, et il avait peut-être vécu sur une île de pirates, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait les côtoyer, ou qu'il avait envie de s'assurer de l'état de ce type !

-Personne ne secoue qui que ce soit.''

Marco et Thatch regardèrent leur capitaine d'un air penaud. Joz, qui les avait rejoint, décida de faire le premier pas. S'agenouillant près du corps, il passa deux doigts sur son cou, cherchant un signe de vie, qu'il finit par trouver.

-Le pouls est faible.''

Newgate hocha la tête, et, tirant une petite lame de sa botte, il la tendit à Joz.

-Vérifie qu'il respire encore.''

Marco et Thatch s'étaient rapprochés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils savaient tous deux comment vérifier le pouls de quelqu'un, mais comment s'assurer de la respiration de ce même quelqu'un avec un couteau ?

La méthode de Thatch consistait à coller son oreille contre la poitrine du mort, expérience pouvant se révéler désagréable lorsque le mort ne l'était pas tant que ça...

Joz avait entre temps pris la lame, et l'avait glissé sous le nez de leur 'invité'.

Les secondes s'écoulaient, et Marco se rapprocha encore, incertain de ce qu'il fallait chercher. Il fut arrêté par Newgate, qui posa une main sur son épaule.

-Regarde la buée.''

Suivant le conseil, Marco remarqua qu'en effet, une légère buée apparaissait et disparaissait sur la lame à intervalles réguliers.

-Donc il respire, yoi ?''

Joz retira le couteau et se releva, avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

-Oui. La respiration est régulière, il est inconscient.''

Thatch le regarda, incrédule.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en sait ? Il pourrait faire semblant.''

Joz secoua la tête.

-Tu as déjà essayé de réguler ta respiration ? Dès que tu y penses, elle change, et le rythme se modifie. Si elle est constante, ça veux dire qu'il est inconscient.''

Rassuré par ces explications, Thatch sourit.

-Je peux le secouer, juste pour vérifier ?''

Trois 'non', et une bosse sur la tête, courtoisie de son capitaine lui répondirent.

-Déposez-le sur l'un des lits superposés, pour qu'il sèche. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, à part attendre qu'il se réveille.''

Joz hocha la tête et ramassa l'homme, partant en direction des dortoirs. Thatch, prenant conscience qu'il était complètement trempé, partit à leur suite pour trouver une serviette.

Newgate les regarda s'éloigner. Il avait pris un risque en remontant l'homme à bord, il espérait juste avoir pris la bonne décision...

-Je vais fixer notre cap.

-Non, je vais le faire.''

Marco observa son capitaine scruter l'horizon. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette situation. Décidant d'essayer de décharger son capitaine d'une partie de ses soucis, il se dirigea vers les gréements.

Les heures passaient lentement, mais Marco n'abandonnait pas son poste, refusant de se laisser bercer par un faux sentiment de sécurité. Lorsque l'inconnu se réveillerait et qu'ils pourraient clarifier la situation, oui, mais pas avant.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Marco avait besoin de se relâcher... Du moins c'était l'avis de Thatch.

Après avoir servi un déjeuner tardif à Père et Jozu, Thatch n'avait plus que deux personnes à nourrir, Marco et lui-même.

Équilibrant les deux plats le long d'un bras, il grimpa lentement dans le nid de pie.

-Yo. Bouge plus."

Marco roula des yeux mais obtempéra, et saisit l'assiette qui lui était offerte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Risotto di Pesce."

Thatch ne reçut qu'un regard vide en réponse.

-Du quoi?"

Soupirant au manque de connaissances culinaire de son ami, Thatch baissa les bras autant que possible dans le petit espace.

-Du riz au poisson. Contente toi de manger.  
-C'est ce qui est prévu, yoi."

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, tandis que Marco continuait à balayer l'océan du regard.

-Personne ne viendra. Pas pour lui.''

Marco le regarda avec scepticisme.

-On ne peut pas savoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et qu'il nous explique sa situation, on n'en sait rien.

-Il est désarmé, inconscient, et sur un bateau avec plusieurs utilisateurs de Fruits de Démon à son bord. Personne ne viendra le chercher. Il est tellement déshydraté qu'il a du passer des heures dans l'eau. Même pour une embuscade, personne n'irait si loin.''

Marco regarda son frère.

-Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.''

Thatch se contenta de hausser les épaules comme il ramassait leurs couverts.

-Lorsqu'on fait la cuisine pour si peu de personnes, on a le loisir de penser... Bien sûr, il pourrait être un tueur à la hache psychopathe qui, ayant réussi à échapper aux villageois survivants de son massacre, est tombé d'une falaise, pour se faire ensuite avaler par un Kai-Ô de 60 mètres de haut, causant une indigestion à la pauvre bête. Mais même là, personne ne viendrait le chercher.''

Marco sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe en entendant Thatch.

Nouvelle règle.

Ne _jamais_ laisser Thatch seul avec ses pensées trop longtemps.

Ils furent rappelés à la réalité par Joz, qui avait reparu sur le pont.

-Oyaji, il s'est réveillé.''

Se jetant un vague regard, les deux se précipitèrent aussitôt en bas du mat, se poussant et se bousculant pour dépasser l'autre. Newgate sourit comme ils se jetaient à sa suite. Il les laissa croire qu'ils pourraient effectivement voir leur invité, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Il avait entendu les hypothèses de Thatch, et jugeait plus prudent de faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu avant de le jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de protestation de ses fils, derrière le battant de bois.

-Hey, c'est pas juste !

-Oyaji, c'est vraiment pas cool, yoi !''

Traversant les rangées de lit dortoir, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de leur visiteur.

Il était assis sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

-Tu vas bien, fils ? Tu as eu droit à une longue séance de natation.''

L'homme sursauta violemment.

_Comment diable un homme de cette taille avait-il pu s'asseoir ici si discrètement ?_

-Mon nom est Newgate.''

Réalisant que le géant attendait une réponse, il inclina la tête.

-Je vais survivre... Je vous remercie de m'avoir repêché. On m'appelle 'Vista, l'Épée Fleurie', je suis magicien.''

Newgate haussa un sourcil. Un magicien ?

Et bien... C'était pour le moins inattendu.

-J'étais... Ah, je débutais un nouveau tour incluant un Kai-Ô, quand sa mère s'est montrée...''

Newgate cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Un magicien qui faisait un tour avec un Roi des Mers, et qui finissait à la dérive sur un morceau de bois.

…

…

…

-Gurarararararara !

Le gamin n'était pas si loin de la vérité, après tout. Mangé par un Kai-Ô, en effet... **[4]**

Vista restait assis en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire comme Newgate riait à gorge déployée.

Se calmant, il donna une accolade au brun, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Tu as un endroit où aller, Magicien Vista ?

-Non...

-Et bien, bienvenue à bord, fils !''

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**[1]:** C'est moi ou il a essayé de le dresser comme un gentil chien, là ?

**[2]: **Pratique pour pas avoir à se souvenir des noms... 'Numéro machin, au pied !' Newgate a tout compris ! XD

**[3]: **Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, nulle question de pirate moustachu ici, 'Roger' est une sorte de code international qui veut dire 'compris/reçu' !

**[4]:** Vu que j'ai mis un moment à comprendre, je précise, mais là, il parle de Thatch, et de son hypothèse déb- originale de tueur à la hache avalé par un Roi des Mers ;)

* * *

_Alors ? Avis ?_

_Sinon, le prochain chapitre mettra sûrement un peu plus de temps à arriver ***esquive une volée de missiles*** mais c'est parce que c'est le plus long chapitre, jusqu'à présent ! C'est indépendant de ma volonté-euh ! Il est graaaaaand !_

_Tellement grand que, si je n'ai pas assez de reviews pour me ré-enthousiasmer/re-motiver, je mourrais, asssoiffée et déprimée, seule dans le désert fanctionneux, à la merci de toutes les bestioles et les Mary-Sue qui y traînent, loin de toutes les oasis existantes..._

_..._

_Wow. J'ai réellement imaginé la scène. _

_..._

_Bwef, bonne journée !_


	6. Situation chevelue, partie 1

_Yo public, it's me again !_

_Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas complet. Nan, parce que l'original est suuuuuuper long, et j'en suis qu'à la huitième page. Sur les douze. Donc voilà, je vous publie la première partie, que j'ai eu vachement beaucoup de mal à la traduire, vu que j'étais à moitié morte de rire. Sans déc'. 3-4 pages word, donc._

_Bwef._

_Certains ont posé une question tout à fait pertinente, que j'ai transmise à Ladeste : "Puisque Ace débarque plus tard, qu'est-il advenu du précédent Second Commandant ? Le verra-t-on ? _

_Elle m'a ensuite répondu, mais a posé une condition à ladite réponse, que je retranscrirais ainsi : _"Bwah ah ah ah ah , vous saurez pas, euh, nananananère !"_. Même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment exprimé ainsi. C'est surtout moi, en fait. N'empêche._

_Re-bwef._

_Donc, vous n'avez plus qu'à ronger votre frein. Courage, je suis de tout coeur avec vous. _***étouffe un éclat de rire nerveux***

_Donc, voilà le chapitre 6-1, où l'on apprend le véritable secret des cheveux de Marco..._

* * *

Chapitre 6-1, Où comment l'on -c'est à dire Thatch- apprend qu'il ne faut pas se moquer des ananas...

.0

-Vraiment, les gars, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

La patience de Vista arrivait à ses limites. Il avait vainement tenté de convaincre les deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipage que s'il pouvait faire de la magie, il n'était pas assez bon pour démarrer un spectacle, là maintenant.

Il y avait une bonne raison au fait qu'on l'appelait 'Vista l'épée fleurie'. Deux, en fait.

La première, c'était qu'il utilisait habituellement ses épées pour réaliser ses tours, et la seconde qu'il avait une affinité particulière avec les plantes, la plupart des tours susdits en impliquaient, surtout les plus grandioses.

Seulement, il avait perdu ses lames suite à cette histoire avec le Kai-Ô, et il doutait que les deux autres soient intéressés par le tour de la fleur tirée du chapeau -heureusement qu'il avait réussi à le garder, d'ailleurs.

-Tu travailles avec des Rois des Mers, c'est plutôt impressionnant, yoi.

-Ouais, allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux nous montrer !

Vista se contenta de gémir.

_Comment deux personnes seulement pouvaient-elles être aussi insistantes ?_

Joz avait observé la scène avec une sorte de sympathie pour le magicien. Reposant ses poids d'entraînement sur le pont, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Tu devrais leur montrer quelque chose, aussi léger que ce soit. Ils ne te lâcheront pas avant.

Même s'il n'était pas dans l'équipage depuis longtemps, Joz avait rapidement compris comment il fonctionnait.

Oyaji n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « Capitaine », il préférait « Oyaji » ou « Père ». Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il savait pertinemment que ce trait de caractère n'était pas le pire sur lequel il aurait pu tomber.

Thatch avait l'interdiction absolue de prendre sa douche le premier, sauf si personne d'autre n'en n'avait envie. Sérieusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment le gosse pouvait passer des heures dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Bien qu'il ait d'abord considéré Marco comme un gosse avec un égo surdimensionné, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur en faisant plus ample connaissance avec un gamin toujours partant pour s'amuser, mais capable du plus grand sérieux si nécessaire. Son talent était encore brut, mais il ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps, il deviendrait un grand pirate.

Cependant, la chose la plus importante, et même vitale, que Joz avait fini par comprendre, c'est que si Marco et Thatch commençaient à comploter ensemble, il valait mieux se faire le plus discret possible pendant un moment.

Vista passa une main sur son visage en soupirant de désespoir.

-Très bien, mais si ça tourne mal, ce ne sera pas ma faute !

Les deux terreurs sourirent joyeusement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir observer de la magie !

-Tu peux faire tourner nos cheveux au bleu ?

Marco se tourna vers Thatch avec surprise.

-Bleu ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur noir ?

Thatch haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Le bleu sera plus facile à teindre, si on n'aime pas.

Vista ne prit pas la peine de leur faire remarquer que s'il pouvait teindre leurs cheveux en bleu, il pouvait tout aussi bien les faire revenir à leur couleur d'origine. Ça lui ferait un soucis de moins.

-Bon, on y va...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Vista se concentra pour réaliser la tâche qu'on l'avait mis au défi de réaliser. Il fit un mouvement avec ses mains, et un nuage de fumée blanche entoura ses deux cibles avec un 'pouf!'.

Comme la fumée commençait à se dissiper, Vista entreprit une retraite précipitée vers son capitaine, qui avait tranquillement observé la scène. Au bord de la crise de panique, il hurla à moitié sa défense.

-Je les avait prévenu ! Je les avait vraiment averti !

Joz laissa échapper un grognement, ses lèvres tremblant d'un rire silencieux. Bien fait pour eux, ça leur apprendrait à être des emmerdeurs, tiens.

Newgate n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi sobre, et il était partit dans un fou rire monumental qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de sitôt.

Surpris par la réaction de leur 'Oyaji', les deux gamins se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre pour se rendre compte du résultat.

Marco cligna des yeux comme il prenait conscience de ce qu'il voyait.

Les cheveux auparavant coupés courts de Thatch atteignaient désormais une longueur ahurissante, presque sa taille. Ce n'était pas _si_ excessif, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour que n'importe quelle jeune femme en soit envieuse.

Thatch était dans un état semblable, son esprit essayant désespérément d'intégrer _l'information_.

Eusse-t-il s'agit d'un dessin, qu'une ampoule au dessus de sa tête aurait accompagné sa compréhension, et il explosa de rire, son corps tremblant à cause de ses hoquets convulsifs.

Marco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas si drôle, si ?

Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait que Joz et Oyaji trouvent cela hilarant de les voir avec des cheveux ridiculement longs, ils récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé, mais il ne voyait ce que Thatch pouvait trouver de si drôle à cette situation.

Thatch eut toutefois_ l'obligeance_ de l'éclairer.

-Mec ! Oh mon Dieu ! Bwah ha ha ha ! Tu... Tu... Ha ha ha ha ! Turessemblesàunananas ! Ha ha ha ha !

Les yeux de Marco s'étrécirent comme il tentait de comprendre la phrase à peine cohérente.

Thatch venait-il juste de dire... qu'il ressemblait à un ananas ?

UN ANANAS ?

Portant une main à sa nuque, il la passa sur l'étendue désormais nue de sa tête, avant d'atteindre une touffe de cheveux qui y subsistait.

Sans croire ce que son cerveau lui transmettait, il porta son autre main à son crâne, pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement...

-Vista.

-Je n'ai jamais promis que je pourrais réellement faire tourner vos cheveux au bleu !

-VISTA !

Un 'Gyaaah!' s'échappa des lèvres du susnommé, comme il détalait à la recherche d'un abri, Marco sur ses talons.

-Change ça ! VISTA ! Annule ça MAINTENANT !

-Je ne peux pas ! Mais ça ne devrait pas être permanent !

-QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR 'DEVRAIT ' ?! ÇA POURRAIT L'ÊTRE ?!

Thatch, incapable de résister plus longtemps, s'effondra sur le sol avec un 'bam'.

-Bwah ha ha ha ha ! Tu ressembleras à un ananas pour le reste de ta vie !

Cela s'avéra être ce qu'il fallait dire, puisque Marco bifurqua aussitôt et se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le pont, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le gros inconvénient des cheveux longs.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il enroula lesdits cheveux autour de ses doigts et les tira, manquant de scalper le cuistot.

-Aïe ! J'me rend, j'me rend ! Aïe ! Putain, Marco, j'arrête, j'ai dit !

Joz secoua la tête en regardant les deux adolescents.

Marco, qui dominait maintenant le combat, s'était assis sur le dos de Thatch avec un air victorieux, visiblement avec l'intention de ne pas renoncer à ce pouvoir de sitôt.

Newgate trouvait la direction que prenait les choses de plus en plus amusante, mais décida finalement de les faire cesser.

Ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal.

-Assez. Nous approchons d'une île. Vous pourrez régler vos comptes les uns avec les autres une fois que vous serez descendu de notre unique moyen de transport.

Marco obéit aux ordres de son capitaine, non sans avoir une dernière fois tiré sur les cheveux de Thatch. Thatch qui repartit dans son fou rire, menaçant de s'étouffer tout seul.

-Thatch, va à l'intérieur, si tu ne peux pas te contrôler.

Hochant la tête, le concerné se dirigea difficilement vers sa cabine.

Une fois les gosses répartis sur différentes zones du navire, Newgate se détendit dans son fauteuil.

Juste..._Quelle famille s'était-il créé ?_

* * *

_Alors ? C'était plutôt drôle, non ? La suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera !_

_Et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais zappé l'extrait, la dernière fois, alors voilà !_

" Thatch, dont la curiosité avait été piquée, grimpa dans l'arbre.

Comme il redescendait, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos contre l'écorce.

Son visage était d'un blanc crayeux.

Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme il déglutissait, essayant désespérément de ne pas vomir.

...

L'homme, frustré de ne pas réussir à frapper Marco, redirigea son attention sur Thatch.

-THATCH !

_CRACK !_

Une mèche de cheveux bruns tomba au sol.

Thatch trébucha, puis chuta.

Marco et son ennemi se figèrent.

La poussière retomba doucement au sol. "

_Tadaaa ! Angoissez bien en attendant la suite, et laissez des reviews, ça fera plaisir à conscience (elle est à l'hosto, elle s'est pris une armoire de yaoi) !_


	7. Situation chevelue, partie 2

**_Hey ! Bonjour à tous/toutes ! _**

**_Wow, ça fait vraiment longtemps, dites donc... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est moi qui présente, Shiro avait trop peur de se prendre une machine à laver dans la tête... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai fini par me remettre de ma commotion cérébrale, et je suis sortie de l'hosto ! Yeah !_**

**_Ensuite, dès que Shiro aura réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de DeviantArt, ou que Rasmeii aura trouvé un ordi, elles posteront mon portrait ! Si c'est pas merveilleux, ça !_**

**_M'enfin, tout ça pour dire que voici le chapitre complet, cette fois-ci, et qu'on fera de notre mieux pour vous traduire le septième le plus rapidement possible !_**

* * *

-Vraiment, les gars, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

La patience de Vista arrivait à ses limites. Il avait vainement tenté de convaincre les deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipage que s'il pouvait faire de la magie, il n'était pas assez bon pour démarrer un spectacle, là maintenant.

Il y avait une bonne raison au fait qu'on l'appelait 'Vista l'épée fleurie'. Deux, en fait.

La première, c'était qu'il utilisait habituellement ses épées pour réaliser ses tours, et la seconde qu'il avait une affinité particulière avec les plantes, la plupart des tours susdits en impliquaient, surtout les plus grandioses.

Seulement, il avait perdu ses lames suite à cette histoire avec le Kai-Ô, et il doutait que les deux autres soient intéressés par le tour de la fleur tirée du chapeau -heureusement qu'il avait réussi à le garder, d'ailleurs.

-Tu travailles avec des Rois des Mers, c'est plutôt impressionnant, yoi.

-Ouais, allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux nous montrer !

Vista se contenta de gémir.

_Comment deux personnes seulement pouvaient-elles être aussi insistantes ?_

Joz avait observé la scène avec une sorte de sympathie pour le magicien. Reposant ses poids d'entraînement sur le pont, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Tu devrais leur montrer quelque chose, aussi léger que ce soit. Ils ne te lâcheront pas avant.

Même s'il n'était pas dans l'équipage depuis longtemps, Joz avait rapidement compris comment il fonctionnait.

Oyaji n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « Capitaine », il préférait « Oyaji » ou « Père ». Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il savait pertinemment que ce trait de caractère n'était pas le pire sur lequel il aurait pu tomber.

Thatch avait l'interdiction absolue de prendre sa douche le premier, sauf si personne d'autre n'en n'avait envie. Sérieusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment le gosse pouvait passer des heures dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Bien qu'il ait d'abord considéré Marco comme un gosse avec un égo surdimensionné, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur en faisant plus ample connaissance avec un gamin toujours partant pour s'amuser, mais capable du plus grand sérieux si nécessaire. Son talent était encore brut, mais il ne doutait pas qu'avec le temps, il deviendrait un grand pirate.

Cependant, la chose la plus importante, et même vitale, que Joz avait fini par comprendre, c'est que si Marco et Thatch commençaient à comploter ensemble, il valait mieux se faire le plus discret possible pendant un moment.

Vista passa une main sur son visage en soupirant de désespoir.

-Très bien, mais si ça tourne mal, ce ne sera pas ma faute !

Les deux terreurs sourirent joyeusement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir observer de la magie !

-Tu peux faire tourner nos cheveux au bleu ?

Marco se tourna vers Thatch avec surprise.

-Bleu ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur noir ?

Thatch haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Le bleu sera plus facile à teindre, si on n'aime pas.

Vista ne prit pas la peine de leur faire remarquer que s'il pouvait teindre leurs cheveux en bleu, il pouvait tout aussi bien les faire revenir à leur couleur d'origine. Ça lui ferait un soucis de moins.

-Bon, on y va...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Vista se concentra pour réaliser la tâche qu'on l'avait mis au défi de réaliser. Il fit un mouvement avec ses mains, et un nuage de fumée blanche entoura ses deux cibles avec un 'pouf!'.

Comme la fumée commençait à se dissiper, Vista entreprit une retraite précipitée vers son capitaine, qui avait tranquillement observé la scène. Au bord de la crise de panique, il hurla à moitié sa défense.

-Je les avait prévenu ! Je les avait vraiment averti !

Joz laissa échapper un grognement, ses lèvres tremblant d'un rire silencieux. Bien fait pour eux, ça leur apprendrait à être des emmerdeurs, tiens.

Newgate n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi sobre, et il était partit dans un fou rire monumental qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de sitôt.

Surpris par la réaction de leur 'Oyaji', les deux gamins se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre pour se rendre compte du résultat.

Marco cligna des yeux comme il prenait conscience de ce qu'il voyait.

Les cheveux auparavant coupés courts de Thatch atteignaient désormais une longueur ahurissante, presque sa taille. Ce n'était pas _si_ excessif, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour que n'importe quelle jeune femme en soit envieuse.

Thatch était dans un état semblable, son esprit essayant désespérément d'intégrer _l'information_.

Eusse-t-il s'agit d'un dessin, qu'une ampoule au dessus de sa tête aurait accompagné sa compréhension, et il explosa de rire, son corps tremblant à cause de ses hoquets convulsifs.

Marco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas si drôle, si ?

Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait que Joz et Oyaji trouvent cela hilarant de les voir avec des cheveux ridiculement longs, ils récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé, mais il ne voyait ce que Thatch pouvait trouver de si drôle à cette situation.

Thatch eut toutefois_ l'obligeance_ de l'éclairer.

-Mec ! Oh mon Dieu ! Bwah ha ha ha ! Tu... Tu... Ha ha ha ha ! Turessemblesàunananas ! Ha ha ha ha !

Les yeux de Marco s'étrécirent comme il tentait de comprendre la phrase à peine cohérente.

Thatch venait-il juste de dire... qu'il ressemblait à un ananas ?

UN ANANAS ?

Portant une main à sa nuque, il la passa sur l'étendue désormais nue de sa tête, avant d'atteindre une touffe de cheveux qui y subsistait.

Sans croire ce que son cerveau lui transmettait, il porta son autre main à son crâne, pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement...

-Vista.

-Je n'ai jamais promis que je pourrais réellement faire tourner vos cheveux au bleu !

-VISTA !

Un 'Gyaaah!' s'échappa des lèvres du susnommé, comme il détalait à la recherche d'un abri, Marco sur ses talons.

-Change ça ! VISTA ! Annule ça MAINTENANT !

-Je ne peux pas ! Mais ça ne devrait pas être permanent !

-QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR 'DEVRAIT ' ?! ÇA POURRAIT L'ÊTRE ?!

Thatch, incapable de résister plus longtemps, s'effondra sur le sol avec un 'bam'.

-Bwah ha ha ha ha ! Tu ressembleras à un ananas pour le reste de ta vie !

Cela s'avéra être ce qu'il fallait dire, puisque Marco bifurqua aussitôt et se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le pont, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le gros inconvénient des cheveux longs.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il enroula lesdits cheveux autour de ses doigts et les tira, manquant de scalper le cuistot.

-Aïe ! J'me rend, j'me rend ! Aïe ! Putain, Marco, j'arrête, j'ai dit !

Joz secoua la tête en regardant les deux adolescents.

Marco, qui dominait maintenant le combat, s'était assis sur le dos de Thatch avec un air victorieux, visiblement avec l'intention de ne pas renoncer à ce pouvoir de sitôt.

Newgate trouvait la direction que prenait les choses de plus en plus amusante, mais décida finalement de les faire cesser.

Ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal.

-Assez. Nous approchons d'une île. Vous pourrez régler vos comptes les uns avec les autres une fois que vous serez descendu de notre unique moyen de transport.

Marco obéit aux ordres de son capitaine, non sans avoir une dernière fois tiré sur les cheveux de Thatch. Thatch qui repartit dans son fou rire, menaçant de s'étouffer tout seul.

-Thatch, va à l'intérieur, si tu ne peux pas te contrôler.

Hochant la tête, le concerné se dirigea difficilement vers sa cabine.

Une fois les gosses répartis sur différentes zones du navire, Newgate se détendit dans son fauteuil.

Juste..._Quelle famille s'était-il créé ?_

-Gamins, avec moi.

Newgate n'attendit même pas que le bateau soit arrimé pour en sauter et commencer à descendre le quai.

Vista avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne se joindrait pas à l'exploration de la ville (surtout depuis qu'il avait été à l'origine de _l'incident_), et Joz avait de nouveau saisi ses poids d'entraînement dans l'espoir d'égaler la force surhumaine de son capitaine.

Cela laissait Marco et Thatch pour l'accompagner. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la route bordée d'arbres, Thatch faisait distraitement tournoyer une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Ça va, tu te sens belle ?

Thatch cessa son mouvement, et lui répondit, tout aussi ironique.

-Moi, au moins, j'ai encore des cheveux.

Marco plissa les yeux.

-C'était bas, yoi.

Comme ils continuaient à se chamailler, Newgate s'arrêta brusquement. Ils lui rentrèrent dedans avec un piaillement de protestation, mais il les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Derrière les arbres.

Pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils attendaient, ils se retirèrent sous le couvert des arbres, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de leur père.

Fermant les yeux, Marco essaya d'entendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des éclats de rire retentissants ne commencent à résonner.

-Les gars, sérieux ! Nous allons vivre comme des rois pendant quelques mois, avec celui-ci !

-T'es sûr ? Je pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de clients pour un truc comme ça.

-Croyez moi, il va se vendre, et il va se vendre cher.

La position de Marco ne lui permettait pas de regarder la scène sans se dévoiler, mais le voleur qu'il était était fortement intéressé. Cependant, Thatch, dont la curiosité avait été piquée, grimpa dans l'arbre pour apercevoir ce que les hommes avaient prévu de vendre.

Comme il redescendait, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos contre l'écorce.

Son visage était d'un blanc crayeux.

_Ils n'étaient pas sérieux... Ce n'était pas... Mais comment pourraient-ils..._

Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme il déglutissait, essayant désespérément de ne pas vomir.

Il était un pirate. Les pirates, par nature, ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Mais ce...

Marco commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait rien vu, mais la réaction de Thatch n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Newgate regardait attentivement son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour avoir eu cette réaction, il était peu probable qu'il ait déjà vu ce genre de choses auparavant. Quant à lui, ce n'était pas sa première rencontre avec cette sorte de gens, et il doutait que ce soit la dernière.

Les marchands d'esclaves.

Comme il réussissait finalement à entrevoir le groupe d'hommes, il sentit la colère enfler dans sa poitrine. Le prisonnier avançait en trébuchant derrière les trafiquants, la tête recouverte d'un sac de jute noir, ses bras liés à son torse par d'épaisses chaînes métalliques.

De plus en plus perturbé par les réactions de Thatch et d'Oyaji, Marco se faufila de manière à pouvoir lui aussi voir la scène.

Ses yeux furent instinctivement attirés par le leader du groupe. Un homme grand et large, visiblement bien plus fort qu'une personne ordinaire.

À gauche, l'homme le plus proche d'eux avait un air sombre et un regard abattu, visiblement celui qui avait des doutes à propos de la vente. Derrière eux, trois hommes, qui semblaient être aux ordres du premier.

Finalement, Marco laissa glisser son regard sur les chaînes qu'ils tenaient tous les trois, et qui menaient à... un homme.

Il recula précipitamment pour éviter d'être vu, et se figea quand un 'crac' résonna, baissant les yeux sur la brindille qu'il venait de casser. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, espérant désespérément que les trafiquants n'avaient rien entendu.

Il craignait ce genre de 'commerçants' plus que tout au monde. D'un certain côté, c'était une peur irrationnelle.

Les chances pour qu'ils le capturent étaient infiniment minces, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder à l'esprit que son fruit du démon faisait de lui une cible privilégiée. Si jamais les marchands d'esclave venaient à apprendre qu'un phénix était dans la nature...

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Rien. Maintenant, on y va, sinon on arrivera jamais.

-Tu n'as rien entendu ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un nous surveillait.

-C'est le cas.

Les yeux de Marco s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit la voix de son père. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il était un instant auparavant, il le trouva vide.

_Cet homme était complètement fou !_

Se dirigeant discrètement vers Thatch, il le releva, et ils bougèrent silencieusement, essayant de deviner ce qu'ils étaient censés faire.

Au cours des derniers jours, Newgate avait progressivement affiné leurs compétences pour engager ou désengager une situation et pour la déchiffrer, mais en ce moment, ça leur passait complètement au dessus de la tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une formation officielle, c'était plus des encouragements quand ils réussissaient une de leurs blagues, et des réprimandes quand ils se faisaient prendre en flagrant délit. Les garçons (Joz et Vista inclus) avaient mis un moment à comprendre le système.

Si Joz et Vista ne faisaient pas assez attention, la farce qui leur tombait dessus était de leur faute. S'ils attrapaient Marco ou Thatch avant qu'elle ne soit mise en œuvre, c'était les gamins qui prenaient.

Toutefois, ce type de scénario était nouveau, et Marco n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il leur avait dit de se cacher, de sorte qu'ils s'étaient effectivement dissimulés.

Il s'était montré à 'l'ennemi', de sorte qu'ils...

Marco pila, empêchant Thatch de lui tomber dessus à l'aide de son bras.

Le paternel distrayait ces types.

Utilisant le langage des signes qu'il avait développé avec Thatch 'à des fins éducatives uniquement', ils se faufilèrent discrètement derrière les cinq trafiquants avec lesquels Newgate continuait à converser. Se glissant ensuite hors du couvert des arbres, ils se dirigèrent vers le prisonnier, cherchant silencieusement des failles dans les chaînes qui le reliaient aux trois hommes.

Thatch fut le premier à trouver, commençant à détacher un maillon plus fragile que les autres.

Marco, qui avait observé les trafiquants pour s'assurer que leur attention était toujours loin de leur prisonnier, se tendit comme les paroles de son père semblaient énerver le chef.

Sans attendre pour laisser une chance aux trois sous-fifres de se retourner, il sauta sur celui qui était le plus proche de lui, le renversant sur le sol. Il se jeta ensuite sur le côté, entrant en collision avec un second homme, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, sans pour autant le faire tomber.

Pendant ce temps, Newgate avait bloqué le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé le chef, serrant sa main comme dans un étau. Avec un sourire, il appuya son autre main sur le coude de l'homme, le craquement étouffé par un hurlement de douleur.

Un second coup dans la poitrine l'envoya voler dans son acolyte, qui avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une fois qu'une collision avec un arbre les eut tous deux envoyé dans le coma, Newgate se retourna vers ses deux gosses.

Marco était toujours aux prises avec le deuxième larbin, essayant de ne pas exposer son dos au troisième homme, armé d'un poignard. Homme qui, frustré de ne pas réussir à frapper Marco, redirigea son attention sur Thatch.

-THATCH !

_CRAC !_

Une mèche de cheveux bruns tomba au sol.

Thatch trébucha, puis chuta.

Marco et son ennemi se figèrent.

La poussière retomba doucement au sol.

Newgate, accroupi sur le sol, émit un grognement en se redressant.

-Éloigne-toi de mon fils.

La main de l'homme s'ouvrit en tremblant, libérant le poignard, comme il fixait le sol qui s'était ouvert devant lui. Thatch écarquilla les yeux en fixant la ligne brisée que son père avait tracé jusqu'à eux avec son poing. Retrouvant finalement sa voix, il réussit à marmonner, juste assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

-C'était méchant.

Profitant de la distraction ambiante, Newgate balança son poing sur la mâchoire de l'homme, la brisant avec un ''crac'' satisfaisant. Le dernier trafiquant encore debout recula alors lentement, levant les bras en l'air en signe de reddition. Dès qu'il s'estima hors de portée, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Newgate fixa la forme qui battait en retraite, mais ne la poursuivit pas.

Tendant une main à Thatch pour l'aider à se relever, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le prisonnier, complètement largué. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait plu la menace des trafiquants, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de discrétion, et après l'avoir libéré de ses chaînes, ils enlevèrent le sac de jute qui lui couvrait la tête.

Thatch, qui n'avait jamais été un bon exemple de tact, fut le premier à prendre la parole, alors que le prisonnier essayait de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé.

-Mec, tu es bleu

L'homme grogna d'un air menaçant en frottant ses poignets endoloris.

Peu importe que ces gens l'ait sauvé.

Les humains étaient tous les mêmes.

La crainte provoquée par les mots qu'il allait prononcer en serait une énième preuve.

-Je suis un homme-poisson.

Thatch recula d'un pas.

-C'est. Trop. Cool !

Namur le fixa ouvertement, choqué. Ce gars était-il cinglé ? Il ne savait pas que les humains pouvaient être 'défectueux', mais apparemment...

Thatch sautillait presque d'excitation, et lançait ses questions en rafale.

-Hey, hey ! Ça veut dire que tu peux respirer sous l'eau ? Et que tu es très bon nageur ? Tu feras la course avec moi, un jour ? C'est vraiment cool ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'homme-poisson !

Marco secoua la tête face à l'exubérance de son ami, même un léger sourire trahissait son amusement.

C'était sa première rencontre avec un homme-poisson, à lui aussi. Il avait entendu un certain nombre de légendes et de rumeurs à propos de ces hommes amphibies, mais ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils existaient réellement !

Namur ne répondit pas à leurs questions, préférant en poser une à son tour.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez ? Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?

Marco et Thatch le regardèrent confusément, avant que le blond, haussant les sourcils, ne pointe Newgate du doigt, puis les hommes étalés au sol, inconscients.

Les lèvres de Namur se relevèrent en un sourire. **[1]** Il ne représentait aucun danger pour ces types.

-Pas faux.

Heureux de voir que la tension ambiante s'était évanouie, Thatch passa un bras autour du dos de Namur – il était incapable d'atteindre ses épaules, il se contentait donc du dos. _Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si monstrueusement grand ?_

-Donc, mon poissonneux ami. Comment as-tu atterri sur cette île inhospitalière, pleine de gens méchants ?

Namur regardait Thatch avec suspicion. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un humain se tienne si près de lui, sans intention de le blesser... Pour l'instant, du moins.

-Je voyageais avec des... connaissances, quand nous avons été séparés par une tempête.

Il ne leur dit pas que par ''voyageais'', il entendait ''nageais'', et par ''connaissances'', il voulait dire ''autres Hommes-poissons à la recherche d'un endroit pour pouvoir vivre qu'il avait rencontré juste avant de partir avec eux''.

-Ah...

Thatch hocha vivement la tête, un air compréhensif plaqué sur le visage.

Marco soupira face au comportement de son frère.

-Thatch, tu sais ce que le mot 'connaissance' signifie, au moins ?

Libérant l'homme-poisson pour pousser le blond, le concerné protesta, indigné.

-Bien sûr que je sais ! Ses amis ! En quelque sorte... C'est des amis, pas vrai, Oyaji ?

Newgate haussa les épaules face à la description hasardeuse.

-Plus ou moins.

Thatch fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce que cette réponse énigmatique pouvait bien vouloir dire. Franchement, 'amis' et 'connaissances', c'était à peu près la même chose, non ? Et il y avait presque les mêmes lettres, dedans, 'a', 'i', 's'... Donc, il devait avoir raison, non ?

Marco soupira, prenant sur lui pour s'excuser auprès de Namur.

-Excuse le. Je pense qu'il a du être bercé trop près du mur, quand il était suis Marco, l'abruti est Thatch, et c'est Oyaji, le capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Ignorant le 'hey!' derrière lui, il continua sa discussion avec l'homme-poisson.

-Je suis Namur.

-Et donc, maintenant que vous avez été séparé, que vas-tu faire ?

Namur, qui avait commencé à sourire face aux singeries des deux garçons, s'assombrit en songeant à son avenir pour le moins flou.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement juste retourner à l- là où je vivais, je suppose.

Newgate, qui marchait devant pour retourner à la baie, se retourna à l'entente de ces mots. Ses gosses n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué le haussement d'épaules de l'homme-poisson, mais c'était compréhensible, vu leur enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de si radicalement différent d'eux.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Comme chacun d'entre eux.

_Les pirates de Barbe Blanche accueilleront n'importe qui qui soit un enfant de la mer._

-Tu pourrais sûrement faire un bout de chemin avec nous, yoi, pas vrai, père ?

-Ouais, père, on peut ?

Sortant de ses réflexions, Newgate avisa les regards de chiots tournés vers lui, et roula des yeux. Ces regards étaient inutiles, il avait déjà pris sa décision...

Sans compter qu'ils étaient indignes de pirates, si jeunes fussent-ils.

-Où est ta maison ?

-Gyojin.

-C'est pas si loin.

Namur baissa la tête. C'était une offre trop belle pour être vraie...

-Désolé. Pourriez-vous juste me déposer au prochain port ?

Newgate fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas loin. Pas que je ne voulais pas t'emmener.

Marco et Thatch sourirent largement, heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de voyage. Namur, lui, se figea, sous le choc. Il était si sûr que ces humains seraient comme tous les autres...

Leurs bizarreries ne changeaient rien au fait qu'ils étaient humains, et que tous les humains étaient les mêmes.

N'est ce pas ?

Peut-être... Juste, peut-être que cette fois-ci, les choses se passeraient différemment...

Il décida qu'il pouvait toujours attendre, et aviser plus tard.

Après tout, il y avait quand même un moment avant d'arriver à Gyojin...

* * *

**[1] : **« a sharky grin », littéralement, un sourire de requin, ce qui est drôle, vu que Namur est à moitié requin, et... 'fin bref, vous m'avez compris.

* * *

**_Alors ? Vos avis ?_**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, pas d'extrait, mais ceci : _**"Chapitre 7, l'Art du Poker. Où l'on apprend que Thatch ne devrait jamais être autorisé à boire..."

_***Pom Pom Pom Pom...* (c'est une musique de film à suspense !)**_

_**Salut à toutes/tous !**_


End file.
